Reputation
by Lily Kalanoa
Summary: Iruka is trapped, unable to live the life he truly wants. When Kakashi finds out, he's determined to do something about it, whether Iruka wants him to or not. WARNINGS INSIDE READ THEM AND LEAVE ME ALONE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.
1. The Rumor Begins

**Author:** Lily Kalanoa

**Story:** Reputation

**Genre:** Naruto – angst / romance

**Rating:** M / R

**Warnings:** A very dark story. Involves rape / Non consensual sex. Reference to child (young person) abuse and blackmail.Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Various. Eventual Iruka / Kakashi

**Spoilers:** Some spoilers for episodes 143-147 (or whatever episodes that arc is). Placed after then, but before the time skip. Exact timeline is woobly.

**Author Notes:** In the story arc where Mizuki comes back and faces Iruka, I got the feeling that there was a lot more to their relationship than was explored during the episodes. If you didn't feel the same way, reading this story will probably make you watch those episodes in a whole new way. In general, there are very few spoilers throughout, but I'm serious about those warnings. This is a VERY DARK FIC with adult themes and pseudo-graphic sexual scenes. Having said all that, I do hope that you like it. Please review

* * *

Iruka was tired – that deep bone tired that one gets after both the body and mind had been pushed to their limits. It had been an especially trying day with the children of Konoha. One little boy – Moeta – had managed to insight a miniature riot which had resulted in Twenty minutes of wrestling followed by three minutes of Iruka struggling out of some remarkably well tied ropes and another fifteen minutes of chasing the children back into the classroom.

With a heart-felt sigh, Iruka unlocked his apartment door and slipped in silently. Iruka pulled off his vest and set it and his bag of school supplies beside the door. With another sigh, he toed off his shoes and then stalked through the near darkness towards his bedroom, ignoring the twinge of his stomach as he remembered he hadn't eaten dinner.

Iruka reached the doorway and froze, suddenly sensing something not right. A kunai materialized in his hand as he spun to face his small, tidy living area. Someone was sitting on his couch, carefully concealing their presence, apparently waiting for him. Iruka frowned at the window, cursing himself for not noticing sooner that it was open a fraction of an inch. Then man on the couch stood, bowing his head slightly. "Sensei."

* * *

Kakashi looked at Itsuo, somehow managing to convey his disbelief despite just one eye being visible to the shorter man. "You can't be serious." 

"No, no, it's true I tell ya. Trust me, I heard it from a very reliable source. Honestly . . . I thought you'd already know."

"Why would I know about something like that?"

Itsuo fidgeted slightly. "Well, I mean, you don't exactly make it a secret that you like guys just as much as girls. And, I thought you and Iruka . . ."

Kakashi frowned. "I really only know Iruka through mutual students. He and Naruto have stayed very close since the boy graduated."

Itsuo just fidgeted some more. The man was a reasonably talented Chunin, but he was far too shy and nervous to ever progress further than that. He held considerable promise as a spy, however, since he easily disappeared in crowds with his dark hair and plain features. Actually, it looked like he wanted to disappear right now. "Not many people know about his nighttime rep, but more and more ninja are paying him visits."

Kakashi looked off into the night, watching the man without seeming to. "Where did you hear about this?"

Itsuo raised his hands quickly. "Hey, I'm not making this up! I heard it from Genma. I know he's a bit of a gossip sometimes, but he wouldn't make something like this up. I've actually been working up the courage to visit him myself." Kakashi's visible eyebrow shot up and he turned to look at Itsuo properly. "I know, I know. But he's hot! Honestly, who could resist?"

Kakashi turned back to the night, his eyes wandering the direction of the young teacher's apartment. "What have you heard, exactly?"

* * *

Iruka gasped, tugging uselessly at the rope around his wrists. His assailant – a jounin he wasn't familiar with – was busy nibbling at his neck. One hand snaked up under the teacher's shirt, toying with his nipples, while the other was already slick, preparing him. 

Iruka's head snapped forward as the other found his sweet spot, and he buried his forehead in the crook of the man's neck. In a second, he was whipped around, repositioned on knees and elbows, his bound wrists providing a cushion for his head. He gasped again, groaning as the man pushed into him and then reached around, stroking him in time with his own thrusts. He bit his own thumb as he came, struggling to keep from screaming out.

The jounin didn't stop moving for another minute before his climax came. He wrapped his arms around the man beneath him, pulling so they both fell to the side. A moment later, he was moving again, raining love bites and licks along a tanned chest. He repositioned over Iruka again, chest to chest this time and continued his ministrations, stroking them both to fullness in preparation for a second round. With a savage bite to his neck, the larger man pushed into him again, eagerly continuing the game.

* * *

"People say he likes being tied up. If you come to him, you get to be in charge. Almost anything you want, but he'll resist. You have to push him into it. You know, that whole 'innocent schoolteacher held hostage' thing." Itsuo blushed as he said this and Kakashi suddenly got a clear mental image of the man's specific fantasies. 

"Does he have a known safe word?"

The chunin paused, thinking about that. "Not that I know of. It's probably something he works out with each person individually." Kakashi frowned again behind his mask. Considering the game consisted of ninja forcing their way into the teacher's home and practically attacking him, it seemed dangerous not to have a universal stop. Itsuo didn't seem to give the subject much thought and continued parroting what he'd heard from Genma.

"Obviously, nothing can be actually dangerous, and you're not allowed to break anything in his place. That means you can only join the fun if you're good enough to get into his apartment by stealth _and_ you have to be able to disable all his traps."

Kakashi paused again at that thought. Surely these were just superficial precautions, not actual traps. "Does he give any rules for 'the game' itself?"

"Just two; no kissing, and nothing that could endanger his daytime rep. That means his students can't find out about any of it. Neither can parents he has to deal with on a regular basis. And you can't leave any visible marks. Other than that-"

Kakashi nodded absently, still looking out over the darkened village. He wasn't sure what to think; he'd always thought of Iruka-sensei as rather mild mannered, dull even. To think he had this "nighttime rep" as Itsuo had put it . . . it just didn't seem to fit.

"So, you think you'll check it out sometime?"

Kakashi lowered his head a fraction and watched the chunin fidget out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe. It's certainly something to look in to." He turned fully to the other man, eye turning up in a smile. "Thank you for telling me about this, Itsuo-kun." The man nodded and bowed. He looked almost ready to faint as he bounded off the rooftop, continuing his patrol of the darkened city.

* * *

Iruka pushed himself up on shaking arms, pulling his hitai-ate away from his eyes. No longer being assaulted by skilled hands, he made quick work of the rope binding his hands and set about locating his pants. Near the window, the jounin was pulling on his own pants, preparing to leave. Iruka watched him carefully, judging the man he knew little about. 

Suddenly he was inches from the man, displaying a speed not expected of a chunin, let alone a teacher. "You should know I'm very close to my students, past and present. If any of them find out about this, it wouldn't take much effort to find out where the rumor came from."

The taller man held up his hands. "They won't hear a whisper from me, I swear it." Iruka stayed where he was for a moment before stepping back, giving the man room to breathe. Silently, the jounin slid the window open, leaving the way he'd come. Kneeling on the sill, he looked back at the serious teacher. "They were right about you, Iruka, you're one of the best lays in all Konoha. If I were you I'd certainly be proud of such a reputation. You live up to it so well."

Then he was gone. Iruka stepped back to the window, looking into the blackness after the man. He slammed the window shut, quickly reactivating the various traps. Silently, he strode across the room. He slammed the bathroom door shut behind him, filling the small tub with steaming water and slowly climbing in.

* * *

**A / N** So, what do you think so far? Please review. The people I've told about this story like it, but these are my friends, so it might not count. No reviews means I will take this down. Good reviews mean I will post it quickly! (hopefully) 


	2. Partake of the Sweets

**Author:** Lily Kalanoa

**Story:** Reputation

**Genre:** Naruto – angst / romance

**Rating:** M / R

**Warnings:** A very dark story. Involves rape / Non consensual sex. Reference to child (young person) abuse and blackmail. Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Various. Eventual Iruka / Kakashi

**Spoilers:** Some spoilers for episodes 143-147 (or whatever episodes that arc is). Placed after then, but before the time skip. Exact timeline is woobly.

**Author Notes:** In the story arc where Mizuki comes back and faces Iruka, I got the feeling that there was a lot more to their relationship than was explored during the episodes. If you didn't feel the same way, reading this story will probably make you watch those episodes in a whole new way. In general, there are very few spoilers throughout, but I'm serious about those warnings. This is a VERY DARK FIC with adult themes and pseudo-graphic sexual scenes. Having said all that, I do hope that you like it. Please review

**A / N 2:** And now for the new stuff. Thank you to all my reviewers! I was truly overwhelmed with the sheer number so soon after posting. And I posted in the middle of the week! So, since you all have been so kind, here's the next chapter. The chapters are going to stay pretty short, I want them a little longer, but I like the way it cuts up the action. A lot of you are pretty sharp in catching Iruka's moods, especially anon (such a creative anonamous name). And Aoi – yes, yes Iruka is very much hotness, don't you think? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi was always late, it was just one more fact of life. It was usualy deliberate, thought there were exceptions to that. Usually, however, he spent the intermittent time browsing the bookstore, wandering through town, lounging around with his books. Over the next week, Kakashi all but abandoned these pastimes, instead spending his time shadowing a certain brunette teacher.

Kakashi had learned of the man's secret on a Thursday night. Friday morning, he was in class – an hour early, the bastard – and preparing his lessons for the day. Kakashi watched for a couple of hours, hidden in the higher branches of a tree before he darted off to his assignment only a surprising forty-five minutes late. Once he'd done the bare minimum to satisfy the job, it was back to watching the teacher.

Kakashi reached the schoolyard in the middle of weapons practice. Two dozen children under the age of twelve, all wielding small, dangerous objects. Kakashi had to repress a shudder and suddenly had a much greater respect for the courage of the schoolteachers in the village. Iruka was keeping a careful watch on each weapon, each hand, and every little vulnerable part of every child. Kakashi didn't miss it when those sharp brown eyes glanced into the trees, frowning at the invisible jounin.

The weekend passed normally, no sign that anything at all was wrong. Iruka kept up his work, manning the missions desk, doing jobs around the village, even going back to the school to clean and set up future lessons. Kakashi was pulling double duty attending his own assignments and spying on the young man. As far as he could tell, the man seemed perfectly normal.

Sunday evening, Kakashi caught his first glimpse of the teacher's hidden life. Karin, a female jounin Kakashi had a slight rivalry with, was waiting for the teacher as he returned to his apartment. Kakashi chose to give the man his privacy, abandoning his watch for the evening. The next morning, Iruka seemed fine, showing up to class an hour early again (the bastard). During the day, he seemed slightly hostile, but Kakashi was certain it was because of Konohamaru's unauthorised and poorly performed fire jutsu that nearly sent the building up in flames. After class Iruka just floated around town, stopping by the market and the bookstore before returning home.

The scene was repeated almost identicaly that evening, a chunin Kakashi didn't know slipping through a window just after dusk. Again Kakashi stayed nearby without intruding. He took out his Icha Icha book and opened to one of his favorite parts. After ten minutes of staring at the same paragraph he admitted he was worried about the teacher and put more focus on monitoring his chakra level. As long as it stayed fairly constant, he would know Iruka wasn't in serious danger.

Wednesday afternoon as weapons practice wore on, Iruka made his way calmly through the sea of dangerously armed children towards Kakashi's hiding place. The jounin frowned, marveling that the teacher could spot him twice now, even as he tried to hide his presence. The brunette didn't take his eyes off the children as he spoke. "Is there something you need from me, Kakashi-san?" Kakashi gave no response and Iruka crossed his arms. "Stop shadowing me. I have enough trouble keeping my students safe without worrying about you too."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you liked me," Kakashi joked. Iruka rolled his eyes, stalking away from the man and sheparding the children inside once more.

When he saw Itsuo slip into the teacher's apartment in the wee hours of Thursday morning, Kakashi was finding it harder and harder to resist the temptation himself. That evening, when Itsuo ran across Kakashi and spoke in excited whispers about his encounter, Kakashi finally decided to visit the man himself. Itsuo smiled hugely at the news, wishing him the best of luck before darting into the night.

Friday night as midnight approached, after watching the teacher most of the day, Kakashi was waiting for Iruka to return home. He dropped to the window sill gracefully, looking carefully at the traps. Behind the mask, Kakashi let out a low whistle of appreciation. Quickly pulling out a kunai, he disconnected the three tripwires he saw in one smoothe motion. In the same motion he pulled the kunai up, blocking a secondary trap that had activated. Kakashi felt his smile grow; the trap was well set up.

Slipping inside, Kakashi was caught by surprise as another trap triggered. He hit the ground in a roll, avoiding the kunai by several feet. He looked back at the pattern, more than slightly impressed. He hadn't even noticed that one. Quietly the jounin moved the halfdozen weapons aside and took up a spot against one wall to wait. He had to admit, all the secrecy was a definite turn on. He'd had his doubts, but now he was looking forward to the encounter.

Finally, ten to midnight, he heard Iruka approach the front door, unlocking it. The brunette slipped inside and shut the door behind him. He dropped his bag to the floor and began to pull off his shoes without turning on the light. Second sandal halfway removed, Iruka suddenly looked up, eyes falling on Kakashi all at once. He froze and the jounin thought he saw surprise in the man's eyes. The emotion was quickly covered up as the teacher straightened, dropping his shoe to the ground. For another moment they simply stood there, staring at one another. Suddenly Iruka smiled, turning his back to lock the door again. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Kakashi stepped forward, grabbing the shorter man by the shoulders and turning him around. Iruka gasped as he was pressed against the door, Kakashi nibbling eagerly at his neck. He pulled back just long enough to pull off the chunin's vest and shirt before returning to his earlier task.

Iruka squirmed slightly, but didn't put up any real defense against the attack. It was slightly odd, the way his muscles seemed so lax. His palms were pressed against the door behind him, his head thrown slightly to one side. Kakashi pulled back, looking at the man's face. It was flushed, his mouth open in rushed gasps. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Kakashi couldn't help leaning forward, wanting to claim those lips.

Suddenly Iruka was moving. One hand shot up, pressing against the taller man's mouth and putting a physical barrier between them. "No kissing," he hissed, sounding incredibly serious. "Especially not through a mask."

Kakashi pulled back slightly, laughing. "I don't let just anybody see my face, you know."

Iruka's glare hadn't diminished. "Then we have that in common at least."

Kakashi stepped back a fraction, shedding his own vest in the process. He'd upset the teacher – he'd broken the rules – and now he had to bring the mood back. He attacked the man's neck and chest again with even more enthusiasm. Slowly Iruka raised his arm. Kakashi was expecting the man to grip at him, maybe give some token resistance. Instead, the teacher's hand went to his own head, tugging his hitai-ate down to cover his eyes.

Kakashi frowned, puzzled, but continued his ministrations. His doubts were beginning to return. But as long as Iruka had blindfolded himself, it meant Kakashi could remove his mask. The chunin groaned as he felt pliant lips and a hot tongue begin suckling at his collarbones. Kakashi smiled and began working his way down the exposed chest. He let his hands lead the way, undoing the chunin's pants well before his lips reached the junction of his hip where he spent several moments tracing out the gentle curve.

Kakashi's doubts were growing. He was no wimpering virgin and he had definitely played the part of the hunter to a 'helpless' victim more than a few times. Part of the fun was for the victim to struggle, to resist. Nothing serious, of course, but at least a no or two, maybe a little bit of play fighting. Iruka was holding himself almost completely still. Kakashi leaned forward, nuzzling the man's erection a moment before he took it into his mouth.

Iruka moved then, his hands materializing in silver hair, gripping tightly, almost painful. But he was still silent, save staggered gasps and moans. His hands stayed where they were, neither encouraging nor resisting, just seeking something to hold on to. Kakashi pulled back, breathing on the trembling tip a moment. The teacher was enjoying himself – he wouldn't last much longer. Kakashi lowered his mouth again, bringing him quickly to the end. Iruka's hands spasmed, nearly tearing out clumps of silver hair as he came.

Kakashi kept twirling his tongue, drawing out every last shiver from the other man. His hands on his hips were now the only thing keeping him upright as Iruka sagged foreward, panting. Kakashi pulled away at last, looking up at the flushed cheeks. Iruka still hadn't said a word. The jounin shifted, pulling the teacher down to the floor and moving to straddle him. He gave no resistance; he was practically a rag doll. In fact, Iruka had only really reacted once . . . Kakashi moved with blinding speed, claiming the teacher's mouth in a deep kiss.

Iruka jolted into action with sudden speed and strength. Kakashi caught one of his wrists, surprised to find the teacher had palmed a kunai without him noticing. The man's other fist connected solidly with his shoulder, nearly strong enough to dislodge the slightly larger man. Kakashi only broke the kiss for a second before coming right back for more. Iruka was definitely fighting now; not play fighting, he was trying to take Kakashi's head off and he was doing a pretty decent job of it. If Kakashi'd let go even once, the kunai wielding fist would have leapt to his throat without pause. Instead, he used his free hand to grope at the teachers neck. Iruka's free hand clawed at Kakashi's, knowing what he was about to do, but unable to stop it. Finding the pressure points he was looking for, Kakashi dug his fingers into the soft flesh and held. A moment later, the chunin's struggles died away and Kakashi finally released the man's lips.

The jounin pulled away, looking at the thoroughly unconscious teacher beneath him. His frown grew as he shifted, lifting the body and carrying him across the apartment to the bed. Depositing his burden, he moved to the bathroom to retrieve a cool cloth and clean the other man up. Done, he pulled his vest back on and silently left the apartment. Something was seriously wrong about this whole situation and now Kakashi was determined to find answers.

* * *

**A / N:** So, do you all still like the story? Any new thoughts about whore!Iruka? And Kakashi is such a hottie, ne? mmmm, you have no idea how much fun I had with this scene. If I ever get a place to post this that allows lemons, I might rewrite it to better appease all you yoai addicts out there like me. Until then - sarabajya!


	3. The Search

**Author:** Lily Kalanoa

**Story:** Reputation

**Genre:** Naruto – angst / romance

**Rating:** M / R

**Warnings:** A very dark story. Involves rape / Non consensual sex. Reference to child (young person) abuse and blackmail.Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Various. Eventual Iruka / Kakashi

**Spoilers:** Some spoilers for episodes 143-147 (or whatever episodes that arc is). Placed after then, but before the time skip. Exact timeline is woobly.

**Author Notes:** In the story arc where Mizuki comes back and faces Iruka, I got the feeling that there was a lot more to their relationship than was explored during the episodes. If you didn't feel the same way, reading this story will probably make you watch those episodes in a whole new way. In general, there are very few spoilers throughout, but I'm serious about those warnings. This is a VERY DARK FIC with adult themes and pseudo-graphic sexual scenes. Having said all that, I do hope that you like it. Please review

**A / N 2:** Hello again. Several of you pointed out that you actualy can post lemons on ffnet. I feel the need to clarify because, yes, you can. However, a couple years ago the owner of ffnet freaked out and took down all stories with citrus – pretty much the entire NC-17 section and bulks of the R section. I'm sure they had their reasons and since it's a privately owned site, they had every right. However, they must have gotten enough flak to start allowing them again (ffnet also changed the rating system at this time and pop ups became far more rampent). Can you believe there were actualy people going through the stories specifically to find violations and get them removed? Not sure if they still do that. In any case, I don't feel comfortable posting anything more graphic than is in this story – especially before I'm done posting it. What I really want is my own site where I control everything! Trouble is, I suck at making webpages. Ah well. Thanks to Aoi and Amberblood for thinking of me (although I must say I hate adult ff with a passion, still thanks). Thanks to all the rest of you for your reviews, especially you, Anon, I like your reviews a lot, they entertain me. And MeeLee! I know, doesn't that just seem to _fit_ Kakashi? Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Iruka groaned slightly, pulling himself back from sleep. He rolled to his side, hand idly tracing the dull bruise on his neck. The last traces of sleep disappeared as Iruka remembered how he'd gotten that bruise. Quietly he stretched out his senses, searching for the bastard responsible. Satisfied that he was alone in the apartment, Iruka sat up in bed, tossing the blanket aside. 

He paused. Kakashi had put him to bed. He was still naked, but he'd apparently been washed and tucked into bed with some degree of care. Looking around the room, he saw his kunai and the rest of his weapons sitting neatly on his bedside table. Climbing out of bed, Iruka moved to the living area. His clothes weren't where they'd been discarded. Instead, they were gathered up and folded neatly on the dining table. The small pile of dirty dishes that had been in the sink were gone – cleaned and put away.

Iruka stalked back to his bedroom. He grabbed the first clean clothes he could find – loose slacks and a button up shirt – and stalked back towards the front door. He hardly paused long enough to secure his weapons pouch before leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind him. He had a certain copy ninja to find.

* * *

Kakashi was lounging on the rooftop, for all appearances casually reading Icha Icha Violence. At noon he'd made a quick circuit around the village, calling on a few of his ANBU friends for a specific favor. Now, two hours later, he was expecting them to find him any minute. After all, they were busy ninja; he was pushing it asking for even two hours of their time. 

Four shadows suddenly appeared on the roof and Kakashi closed his book, not even noting the page. He stood to face his friends, waiting for them to begin their report. One of the ANBU – Keiko – shook her head. "No one's sure where the rumor started. I tracked it back as far as I could, but it's not the beginning of the line."

"This has been going on for several months, Kakashi," Sato chimed in. "Since before the most recent genin graduation, at least. No luck tracking an exact time, though. People just can't remember who they heard rumors from. Even in a village of shinobi, rumors have a way of staying secret."

Kakashi was exuding frustration. If these people couldn't find him answers, his options were severely limited. Another man, Ken, casually looked left and right before stepping closer to Kakashi. "There is one thing we've found out. Before it became a public game, Iruka had a few regular visitors. Several months, as far as we can tell, significantly longer in a few cases."

Kakashi shook his head slightly, not sure why he should have to press for the information. "Names?"

The ANBU turned away slightly. "One of the earliest was Mizuki."

Kakashi felt his jaw clench and his face harden. He was slowly slipping into mission mode as his anger grew. A plan was coming to mind and suddenly he knew who to go to that would know even more than these elite ninja, at least in this area. One of the men turned to him. "What are you going to do?"

A small laugh escaped Kakashi, out of place with his tense mood. "If someone has a secret they want kept from a ninja, who's the most likely person to know that secret?"

Keiko crossed her arms. "The ninja that isn't supposed to know."

"And if someone is keeping a secret from a child?"

The woman lowered her head and Kakashi could hear the smile in her voice. "I can't keep anything from my son and he spends twice as much time at school as he spends with me."

Kakashi nodded as the shadows prepared to leave the roof. "I'm going to his students." Three of the ANBU left, but Sato stayed, staring at Kakashi. The silver-haired ninja narrowed his eyes. "Is there any other information I should know about?"

"Iruka is looking for you. And he's not being quiet about it."

* * *

The bookstore owner pressed against the back wall behind the counter. "I swear, he hasn't been in today. The new Icha Icha isn't due out for another week!" 

Iruka glared at the man and slammed one fist onto the counter, denting the pressed wood. "He comes in here every day, new book or not! You honestly expect me to believe you have no idea where he is?"

"Look, Sensei, please! I haven't seen him in a week. I'm with you, it's strange, but he hasn't been in since last Wednesday!"

Iruka glowered at the man another moment before he turned and left. Stalking down the street, he knew he was earning odd looks, but he didn't care. In minutes he'd reached the missions desk and repeated his interrogation almost letter for letter. "Where's Kakashi?"

Raidou looked up, startled at the outburst. "Kakashi? Uh, hasn't shown up yet. He's only an hour late for his assignment, though, we weren't really expecting him for some time still." He frowned at the chunin. "You, on the other hand, are more than three hours late. I don't mind covering for you, but you could have at least called-"

"I'm taking a personal day." Iruka bit out harshly, walking around the desk.

"Shouldn't you be anywhere _but_ the missions desk, then?" Iruka ignored him, quickly flipping through the records stored behind the desk. Suddenly Raidou had the chunin by the arm, halting his motions. "Iruka, what's going on?"

The teacher recognized the tone and realized just how suspicious he was acting. For a second he smiled before he thought better of it. Such a drastic change of demeanor would only raise the other man's suspicions even more. He looked up at him, nothing but serious. "Kakashi hasn't been himself lately, for over a week, if my source is accurate. Are you going to just sit there, or are you going to help me find his records?"

Seemingly satisfied, Raidou released his hold. Iruka went back to rifling through the reports, keeping an eye on the other man and knowing he was doing the same to him.

* * *

Kakashi stepped from the trees, making just enough noise for the woman in front of him to know that he was coming. She acknowledged him with a slight tilt of her head, not once taking her eyes off the genin training in front of her. Kakashi let his eye wander over the children for a second before speaking. "Kurenai, I need to borrow your team briefly." 

"Something I should know about, Kakashi?"

"Just doing research. I think your students may be my best bet for learning the truth I'm looking for."

Kurenai turned to him, her eyes narrowed slightly. "What did Naruto do this time?"

Kakashi laughed slightly, leading the woman on. "I'm sure you'll hear about it by the end of the day. Can I speak with them please?"

Kurenai shrugged and waved the three over. "I'm calling training short today, Kakashi-sensei has some questions for you. I expect you back here bright and early tomorrow, got it?" The three children nodded and in seconds their teacher was gone.

Kakashi leaned casually against a tree, not letting any of his concern seep out to alert the children. Given whom he was talking to, this was quite a task. But if he was wrong and they didn't already know about Iruka's 'nighttime rep', he wasn't going to be the one to tell them.

Shino was the first to speak. "What can we help you with, Kakashi-san?"

"I find myself at an interesting turn on the road of life. I've upset Iruka-sensei and I thought his students might know what I could do to get back in his good graces?" The three looked at each other quickly. Kakashi was sure of it now, these kids knew something. Kiba leaned close to Kakashi and sniffed before pulling back again. He nodded at Hinata and the girl ran off with one quick bob of her head. Kakashi frowned, letting the expression show in his visible eye. "Where's she going?"

Kiba was staring at him, unblinking. "Are you going to help Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi stood straighter, no longer feigning indifference. "What do you know?"

Kiba growled, dropping his eyes to the ground. It was Shino to begin the explanation. "Kiba noticed it first. He can smell it every time Iruka has a midnight visitor."

"He smells like soap. Way more than usual, I mean, like he'd taken a bath in pure detergent or something." Kiba trailed off, his eyes now drilling tiny holes into the ground. Akamaru whined at his feet.

Shino just continued. "He asked for my help and I agreed. There are bugs all over Konoha, it didn't take long to find out what was going on. We were concerned Iruka-sensei would be hurt. Scent trails and flies on the wall are one thing, but they can't compare to seeing through walls. After my bugs saw his visitor leave, Hinata would go to make sure he wasn't hurt."

"Where did she go now?" Kakashi's head was starting to hurt.

"To get the only other student we know of who knows about this."

Less than a minute later, Kakashi turned to greet the young Hyuga girl as she returned, another genin in tow. Neji was frowning, staring at Kakashi as he drew near. Kakashi nodded in greeting before turning his attention to Hinata. "Will you tell me what you've seen?"

Hinata nodded, blushing as she stared at the dirt beneath her feet. "Iruka-sensei has a ritual. Every time he-it-it happens, he goes into the bathroom and takes a bath, fully clothed. He uses water so hot, it leaves his skin red afterward. Then he puts his clothes in the washer and spends an hour or more cleaning his entire apartment before he goes to sleep. I-I really want to help him, but . . ."

Neji cut in, anger clear in his voice. "But if he knew that _we_ know, that _his students_ were the ones to stop it all, the damage would be worse than what he's going through now. We couldn't confront him about it and we couldn't go to anyone else because we have no idea how many shinobi know about this. Dragging in more people would only make things worse, and what if we had gone to someone who had started all of this?"

Kakashi's jaw was clenched tightly. He struggled to control his breathing, trying desperately to calm down and think things through rationally. When Kiba finally met his eyes, the real concern there helped quite a bit. "You are going to help him, aren't you?"

Shino suddenly lowered his head, _breaking_ eye contact for the first time. "Please, Kakashi-san. No one else cares enough to do anything about this."

Kakashi's eyes clenched shut, knowing it was a lie. A great many people in Konoha cared more than enough to stop this. The problem was that none of them knew anything about it. Knowing this didn't stop the bile rising in his throat. The thought that _anyone_ could do this to a fellow shinobi, a good man, a _teacher_ for fuck's sake. "I will put an end to this," he ground out, opening his eyes again, "I give you my word."

Hinata looked up, a strained smile gracing her pale features. Quietly, she and her teammates left the training area, leaving Kakashi alone with the elder Hyuuga. Neji's expression had, if anything, darkened more. "We made an agreement a long time ago, that if we found someone to help him, I'd talk to them alone. Even they don't know what I'm about to tell you, Kakashi-san." The copy ninja nodded, his stomach already tying into knots. Neji didn't meet his eyes as he continued. "Without exception, those three observe Iruka-sensei from a distance or after the fact. I've seen some of what he's been through. You need to know."

**

* * *

A / N: **All right, everyone, raise your hands because you _knew_ Mizuki's name was going to be coming up. If you've been good little readers and have read my warnings, you know because of the spoiler warning. If you've been ignoring that part, you probably _still_ knew because Mizuki is an evil bastard. And that bit about the person who isn't supposed to know being the most likely to know? Yeah, I've always found that to be true and it just makes sense that it would be _more_ true for ninjas. Anyway, please tell me what you think! 

Ah, and I almost forgot. This story's done on my computer (Except minor editing) which is the way I prefer it. That means I'll be posting twice a week, maybe three times if you all are really really nice to me (so far you've all been exceptionaly nice, thank you). And VanyelRemmusKalin reminded me of something else! Several of you have complimented Kakashi for being so aware even while trying to score, but Vanyel also mentioned Iruka not being weak. I'd forgotten I wanted to mention that! Yes, Iruka has some serious kick ass-ness in this fic, more so than in the actual series. You'll find out why later, but I wanted to rant. This is an Iruka torture fic, so I felt the need to be kind to him too


	4. Confrontation with the Truth

**Author:** Lily Kalanoa

**Story:** Reputation

**Genre:** Naruto – angst / romance

**Rating:** M / R

**Warnings:** A very dark story. Involves rape / Non consensual sex. Reference to child (young person) abuse and blackmail.Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Various. Eventual Iruka / Kakashi

**Spoilers:** Some spoilers for episodes 143-147 (or whatever episodes that arc is). Placed after then, but before the time skip. Exact timeline is woobly.

**Author Notes:** In the story arc where Mizuki comes back and faces Iruka, I got the feeling that there was a lot more to their relationship than was explored during the episodes. If you didn't feel the same way, reading this story will probably make you watch those episodes in a whole new way. In general, there are very few spoilers throughout, but I'm serious about those warnings. This is a VERY DARK FIC with adult themes and pseudo-graphic sexual scenes. Having said all that, I do hope that you like it. Please review

**A / N 2: **Hi hi! Well, I was a little disappointed with the low number of reviews for last chapter. However! I also track number of views and that was about average. I thought about it and realised that ch3 is mostly development and nothing that huge happens, so I forgive the lack of reviews. Once I got anon's I decided to post this up. By the way, anon, the trouble with you is I can't PM you to give you answers. Poo. Ah well, see the end author notes for a few answers, this chapter may answer them, too, and I don't want to spoil anything. Hello to my new reviewers, too!

* * *

Iruka fumed as he stalked down the street. He'd spent the better part of the day searching for the bastard, but had yet to find Kakashi anywhere. None of the local vendors had seen him, none of the ANBU Iruka had actually stumbled across knew where he was – or weren't telling him, in any case. The only useful information he'd gotten from the missions desk was that Kakashi had been completing his missions much faster than usual for about a week, which could be explained any number of ways.

A flash of orange made Iruka pause and turn. He frowned again, seeing Naruto hopping off down the street instead of the small novel he was hoping for. Iruka turned back down the street, continuing his storming – and promptly froze as the object of his search came into view. He was standing in plain sight, quietly talking with an ANBU just down the street.

Iruka felt his anger build again. Any student in Konoha could testify that Iruka's voice doubled in volume on a whim, then tripled from there if he was truly mad. Half the children in the village dove for cover purely on instinct as that voice roared over the crowd. "KAKASHI!"

The people on the street between the two ninja froze a moment before quickly clearing a path to the accused. Kakashi, for his part, managed a cross between surprise and indifference, all portrayed in his single eye and the way he held himself. "Is there something I can do for you, Sensei?"

Iruka closed the distance in a second, harshly grabbing the other man's arm. "We need to talk," he whispered, his voice now a menacing quiet. "Now."

Kakashi nodded and shifted to hold the chunin's wrist. His free hand flashed through seals and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi didn't release the startled man until the smoke cleared, revealing the man's apartment door. Iruka glared at the masked man and made no move to let them inside. Kakashi just tilted his head to the side. "You wanted to talk, right? Considering the discussion material, don't you think we should be in private?"

Iruka spun to the door, undoing the locks with a few quick gestures. Still too angry to care, he shoved the door open and went inside. Kakashi kept the door from slamming into the wall and followed the teacher, making sure to secure the locks again once he was inside. Iruka spun on him again with a glare, his anger fueling the argument as he spoke. "What the _hell_ do you think you were doing last night? There are rules, Kakashi! There is a way to do things!"

The copy nin interrupted him. "I'm well aware of your rules, Iruka. I'm even beginning to understand why you have them." The chunin opened his mouth, fully prepared to continue yelling, but Kakashi wasn't done yet. "I know, for instance, that you come up with new traps and locks as often as you can, trying to keep your visitors out every night." Iruka's eyes narrowed, but he fell into silence. "I know that you tried to fight at first, but you don't bother any more."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Do you honestly think I'm so weak that any of this would happen if I didn't allow it?"

Kakashi shook his head, still the picture of calm. "No. I know that your skills are good enough to qualify you as a jounin and, in fact, you've been invited to take the test more than once. I don't know why you refused exactly, but give me time, I'll figure that out too."

"Then you know perfectly well that I could fight off anyone-"

"Now, maybe, but not when this began."

Iruka's face paled, shock playing across his eyes. Suddenly the chunin pounced, attacking the jounin with a fury. The ferocity of it took Kakashi by surprise as he was forced back. Kakashi had to dodge two kunai before he was able to disarm the other man, forcing him to the ground. Iruka snarled – actually snarled – as the jounin straddled his legs, holding his arms to the side firmly. Defeated, Iruka slowly relaxed, focusing on his breathing, trying to calm down.

Kakashi didn't look disinterested now. In fact, he was dead serious, staring down at his captive. He sighed, loosening his grip without releasing the other. "Why don't I tell you what I've figured out, and you can tell me if I'm right or wrong." The Chunin just glared; Kakashi chose to take this as agreement. With another sigh, he thought back to what he had pieced together. The first was simple enough. "I'm guessing that Mizuki never kissed you. That's why you won't let anyone claim your lips, it's one of the only things you still associate with real love."

Iruka pulled his arms suddenly, nearly freeing himself. Unsuccessful, he quieted again, giving no response to his captor's theory.

Kakashi pushed on, undeterred. "The reason you don't fight back took a little more thought, but I think I've got that one figured out, too. It's not because you're too weak to fight them off. And it's not because you've accepted this as the only way things can be," his voice and eyes both dropped, "I hope." Meeting the other's eyes again, he forged on. "There's something else. Some other threat that makes you accept all this. Your students, maybe?"

Iruka cut into the conversation and Kakashi sighed. The fact that he would deny the guess merely confirmed its accuracy. "Shut up, Kakashi, you have no idea what you're talking about. Get off of me and get out!"

Kakashi merely shook his head, bringing up his last point. "The hardest to figure out was the blindfold. I'm not really sure why you impose it on yourself, but I have two theories. One is your eyes, they're very expressive and I'm certain you're aware of that." Iruka looked shocked again at the words and his face quickly drained to an expressionless mask, clearly something he had to actively think about to accomplish. Kakashi frowned, but kept speaking. "So I think you might be hiding the pain from them. Then again, it might be more for your own sake. Is it easier to pretend it's Mizuki if you can't see their face?" Iruka's face twitched, but quickly returned to its blank look. "You want to believe it's still him and not the others, so you remove their face from the equation."

"Get off of me, Kakashi."

The jounin pushed ahead, knowing he'd have to consent to the demand soon or risk the other man becoming violent again. "It's just like when I came here last night. I thought you were surprised to see me, but you weren't. You were disappointed. You thought better of me, or at least you wanted to, and seeing me waiting for you threatened that. If you couldn't see my face, you could pretend I was someone else, someone you've already accepted as irredeemable-"

"I said get off!" Iruka's muscles tensed again, trying to overpower his captor.

Kakashi leaned more of his weight forward to keep him pinned. "Calm down! Iruka, I want to help you!" The struggle eased slightly, but the blank look still on his face was disturbing to the battle-hardened shinobi. "Look, all right, you don't have to tell me if I'm right. You work with children, how about a trade?" Iruka's struggles died away more, a quiet rage filling his otherwise lifeless eyes. "You can go first, like truth or dare. Any one thing I'll do and then it's my turn, all right?"

The teacher's face darkened ever so slightly and he lowered his chin. "Get. Off. Me." Kakashi finally loosened his grip, shifting to the side until he was sitting next to the man's hip instead of on top of it.

Kakashi lowered his head. If Iruka wasn't going to open up, he only had one question. "Iruka, is Mizuki the one who started this?"

The chunin hadn't moved, still staring at the space where Kakashi had been a minute before. Slowly he turned just his head, taking in the masked man. "Let me see your face."

It was an effort to control the frown that threatened the jounin at the demand. "Now, Iruka, you haven't given your truth yet." When the other man's gaze didn't falter, Kakashi let out another sigh. Slowly, he lifted one hand, tugging the black cloth down to rumple against his throat. The two men stayed there, staring at one another for quite some time without moving. Kakashi was steeling himself for the teacher's next demand, losing hope that he'd get an answer at all.

Then something in the chunin's eyes broke and his face crumbled. It was as if a dam had broken and Iruka could no longer hold back the emotions. Or the tears. "It was my idea, the first time . . . We were good friends and we decided to experiment . . ." Kakashi surged forward, wrapping his arms around the trembling man, pulling him close to his chest. There was no stopping the words now and Kakashi just offered what comfort he could. "When he came to me again, there wasn't much I could do . . . he knew how much I wanted to become a teacher . . . if anyone found out . . . After a while, it was just easier not to fight . . ."

Kakashi was rocking slightly, as he would with a crying infant. His hands trailed lazy circles on the man's back while he made shushing noises. He'd gotten his answers, although he had hoped for a better situation. Although, looking at it in hindsight, he didn't really see the confession coming any other way. "Shhh, Iruka. We'll think of something, it's going to be all right. It'll be okay. Shhh." It was a minute before the man's tears ebbed away and another before Kakashi realized it was because he'd fallen asleep, exhausted by the confrontation.

Quietly he smoothed back the brunette's hair, undoing the ponytail and working his fingers through the knots. Neji's words were echoing through his head as he pulled at the collar of the teacher's shirt. _He's never been marked where people could see, but that doesn't mean he has no scars. His back, especially, as well as his thighs._ One such scar, thick and twisted running from shoulder to shoulder across his spine, was barely hidden by the thin cotton. Such an injury would have affected the teacher's performance for days afterward, most likely making even simple movements painful. Neji had mentioned this scar specifically, saying it had been gained just before Naruto's class graduated. Kakashi struggled to think back, trying to remember if he'd noticed the chunin moving strangely around then. The truth was he couldn't recall noticing the man at all. Kakashi continued to stroke the man's back, calling up every memory he could of the teacher. Had he really been so blind to the man's suffering? Well, it wasn't as if anyone _else_ had known what was going on either. So why did Kakashi feel so personaly responsible?

**

* * *

A / N: **

Good? Good. Now, because I promised, here's the answer to some of anon's questions (which I'm sure others have thought of, too). Well, anon mentioned not thinking the students would find out, but like others admitted that the students I chose are the most likely. It must be hard to keep anything from that team (or the Hyuuga's). As to how Naruto doesn't know - everyone involved is trying to avoid telling students whether it's Iruka or his visitors - and let's face it, Naruto is thicker than mud. Even if someone slipped up in his presence, he'd never figure it out without being told almost flat out. 

And possibly the most astute question - why hasn't the Hokage done something? It is true that the Hokage and possibly several high ranking ninja (Anko and Ibiki spring to mind - although given their personalities, they may join the fun. That's just disturbing) are aware of Iruka's situation. This question actually isn't adressed in the fic until the last chapter (10, btw) although if you're truly clever, the answer is in this chapter, too. Go back and read the beginning dialogue Iruka has just before Kakashi gets him pinned. Because it doesn't ruin anything, I'll also give you a line Tsunade tells Iruka in ch10. "I've been aware of your condition for some time now. As was my predecessor. Like him, I believed you to be in control of the situation." Beyond that, you'll just have to wait for it to come around in the story. But I like my reviewers and I like you anon, I don't mind answering questions, even if you're jumping ahead a chapter or two.


	5. Kakashi's Plan

**Author:** Lily Kalanoa

**Story:** Reputation

**Genre:** Naruto – angst / romance

**Rating:** M / R

**Warnings:** A very dark story. Involves rape / Non consensual sex. Reference to child (young person) abuse and blackmail.Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Various. Eventual Iruka / Kakashi

**Spoilers:** Some spoilers for episodes 143-147 (or whatever episodes that arc is). Placed after then, but before the time skip. Exact timeline is woobly.

**Author Notes:** In the story arc where Mizuki comes back and faces Iruka, I got the feeling that there was a lot more to their relationship than was explored during the episodes. If you didn't feel the same way, reading this story will probably make you watch those episodes in a whole new way. In general, there are very few spoilers throughout, but I'm serious about those warnings. This is a VERY DARK FIC with adult themes and pseudo-graphic sexual scenes. Having said all that, I do hope that you like it. Please review

**A / N 2: **Well, I looked back and I guess I had more reviews on ch3 than I thought. So thanks! Fewer than I expected for ch4, but still lots of kind words - and more view and alerts than I expected. Thank you again. I do hope you're all enjoying the story, but please drop me a line if something particularly impresses you (or confuses you or you hate it). Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzly-like. There you are Aoi! Sorry you've had internet issues, your nice long review made up for it. I like Anko too. And Reily! Those are a couple of my fav points too, I think they're rather clever, if I do say so myself! Moiya, Hanna, Zelda, Mo de Aries . . . and all the rest of you, thank you so much. Anyway, here's the next one, enjoy!

* * *

Iruka woke slowly, groaning at stiff muscles in his back and neck. He shifted and was suddenly aware of a pair of warm arms draped over his back. Fearing what he'd see, the teacher pulled back just enough to look up into Kakashi's face. "Oh god," he groaned, burying his head back into his pillow. Iruka pulled away from the jounin with a start as he realized that his 'pillow' was actually the ninja's lap. 

Kakashi just smiled and stretched. "Did you have a good rest?" Iruka just stared, unable to look away – the jounin hadn't replaced his mask.

After a moment, Iruka moaned again, burying his face in his hands. "Gods, you must think horribly of me." He looked up as Kakashi rested a hand on his shoulder. The copy ninja was only inches away and suddenly Iruka froze, his eyes conveying both anger and fear. "If you try and kiss me again, I swear I will bite your tongue out."

Kakashi's visible eye showed no change in his caring concern. His mouth, however, twitched down in a tiny frown. So long with his lower face hidden, it was a far more reliable gauge of the man's mood. In a moment his expression softened into disappointment. Iruka shook his head briefly, certain he'd interpreted that look wrong. "Well, that puts a damper on my plans, I guess."

Iruka had reigned in his reactions and sat for the most part docile in front of the other man. At his words, however, he gave the other a puzzled look. "Plans? What are you talking about?"

Kakashi had moved back, giving the teacher significantly more room. "My plan to help you. I think I know what you can do." He didn't miss the flicker of hope in the chunin's eyes. His heart sank when it faded quickly. "I can't really guess what you must think of the ninja in this village, but the only reason this keeps going on is because you don't do anything to stop it." Iruka's face darkened considerably and Kakashi hurried to keep speaking. "I'm fairly certain that if you were in a serious relationship and everyone in the village knew that, all your unwelcome visitors would go away."

Iruka's face darkened further, one hand raking through his hair. It was the exact opposite reaction Kakashi had been hoping for. "I'm not sure . . . I mean, I'd have to find someone . . . date . . ." he said the word with a touch of fear ". . . I can't be in a relationship with a secret like this, and anyone who knew about this . . ." Kakashi waited for the pieces to fall into place. The man's head snapped up, disbelief flashing across his face as he stared at Kakashi. "You can't mean-"

Kakashi met his gaze evenly. "Except you won't let me kiss you. And the fastest way to let the village know about your blossoming engagement is to make out in public."

Iruka was still sputtering over the use of the term 'engagement' as his cheeks flushed scarlet at the idea of making out, in public, with _Kakashi_. Staring at the man's lips, he stuttered out the only thing he could think of. "But, you won't let anyone see your face."

The jounin smiled. "Well, it would be covered with your face, now, wouldn't it?"

Iruka was still stuttering, trying to find a plausible excuse to refuse. It was very possible the plan would work, Iruka couldn't deny its merit. They could spread the rumor by word of mouth, but that could take weeks if not months for the whole village to find out and, more importantly, believe it. If the villagers saw it with their own eyes, especially if a few of those villagers were the known gossipmongers, it would spread in mere hours.

"Iruka?" Kakashi's face had lost all smile, now frowning slightly in concentration. "It's your choice, here. Just a couple public displays and a month or two of keeping up appearances. Then we can 'break up' and all of this will be in your past."

"What time is it?"

Kakashi's lips tugged a little more in a frown; the teacher could tell he was working to control it. "It's only about eight. If you want to do this, we could still go out tonight. The sooner the better." Iruka didn't respond, thinking the plan through once more. He shivered. "Do you want to try?"

It was all the chunin could do to nod.

* * *

Half an hour later, cleaned up and in fresh clothes, Iruka found himself being dragged down the street, arm in arm with none other than Sharingan Kakashi. They were going to have dinner, which was nice, and then put on a little show, which wasn't. But Iruka had agreed and no matter how many doubts made him regret that, he couldn't go back now. The rewards, if this was successful, would easily outweigh the price. 

They were walking through an area of Konoha with restaurants lining both sides of the street and Kakashi stopped at several, seeming to glance over the menu to decide where he wanted to eat. Iruka knew better – the man was glancing over the patrons already inside, looking for Genma, Itsuo, or one of the other gossips in town. Considering the kind of story they were starting, even Lee or Gai would have been prime targets.

Suddenly the silver haired man let out a quiet cheer. "Let's have some ramen, Iru-chan!" He emphasized the endearment, already pulling him towards Ichiraku's.

Iruka suddenly pulled back, noticing what had caught Kakashi's eye. Ichiraku apparently had a new flavor and trying it out with gusto was Naruto. "Kakashi, no," he whispered frantically. Anyone but Naruto.

The jounin leaned closer to his companion. "All he'll know is that you have an interest in men and that's nothing to be ashamed of. You know as well as anyone that he's one of the loudest mouths in the whole village." He hadn't stopped walking, drawing them ever closer to the stand.

Iruka closed his eyes, desperately calming his breathing and frantic pulse. Kakashi was right and it wasn't as if he was ashamed of his sexuality. Opening his eyes again with new resolve, Iruka stopped resisting and took a seat on the opposite end of the bar from the exuberant boy. Naruto had his back to his teachers, talking excitedly to Chouji as they both sucked down bowls of noodles.

Kakashi ordered quickly and in moments their meals were ready. Iruka forced a smile, ignoring every fiber in his body that was screaming to run home and hide under the bed for a week. He could do this. He was a trained shinobi who had faced down countless enemies in the past. He dealt with children under the age of ten on a daily basis. He _could_ handle a simple date.

And make out session, his mind reminded him. Iruka slurped down another mouthful of noodles. Beside him, Kakashi waited several minutes before lowering his mask and inhaling his own dinner, too fast for most to see. Iruka caught just a glimpse of pale lips before the mask was securely back in place. He shoved more noodles into his mouth.

Without proper warning, Kakashi's hand was on his back, doodling lazy patterns through his cotton shirt. Iruka stiffened, dropping one of his chopsticks. He hastily retrieved it, attempting to finish his meal. The jounin's other hand seemed to materialize on his thigh, startling him into losing both chopsticks this time. Kakashi took advantage of the opening and leaned in, nibbling on his exposed neck without bothering to remove his mask.

Iruka stiffened, completely forgetting about the meal in front of him. He gasped as the fingers on his leg crept just slightly higher and suddenly all he could think about was his students, no more than ten feet away. Kakashi shifted his head and he breathed over the frozen man's ear. "Iruka, I'm sorry. But you have to participate, or this won't work."

Iruka could only think of one thing to say. "Not here," he heard his voice tremble as he whispered. His eyes clenched shut as he struggled for control. This was a mission; he couldn't afford to screw it up. "Ka-kun, not here, please." He felt more than heard Kakashi hold back a laugh at the improvised nickname. He also heard complete silence from the nearby genin. Iruka was sure if he opened his eyes he'd find them staring at him, transfixed. Even the sounds of ramen being prepared had disappeared as both the owner and his daughter were, no doubt, enthralled by the miniature show.

"But Iru-chan," Kakashi said, loud enough for the onlookers to hear and with a distinct whine in his voice. "You promised we could have fun after dinner."

Iruka swallowed repeatedly, returning moisture to his parched throat. "We're-ah!" Kakashi had hit one of the sensitive areas on his back and Iruka arched into the touch. He swallowed again. "We're still having dinner." He put his hands firmly on the man's shoulders, pushing him away. Kakashi gave surprisingly little resistance.

The masked man fished into his pocket and dropped several coins on the table before hauling Iruka to his feet. "I want desert," he muttered, sounding like a bad porn book. In fact, he'd probably gotten the line from one _specific_ bad porn book. Iruka felt his face burn. As Kakashi led him away, he caught a glimpse of Naruto and Chouji whispering frantically to each other. Gods, he wanted to _die_.

To make matters worse, Kakashi didn't let up on his assault as they walked down the street. A stolen grope here, a hand on the ass there. He leaned over repeatedly, as if to whisper something, only to tug his mask down at the last second and nip at Iruka's throat or ear. Iruka decided to stick with his current strengths and play the shy schoolteacher, keeping up a constant string of 'Wait until we get home' and 'not here, Ka-kun' to go with his half-hearted attempts to push the man away. His only saving grace was that this late at night, most of the people on the street were adults and as they put more distance between themselves and Naruto, Iruka was able to build up more confidence.

Kakashi leaned towards him again and Iruka put up his hands to stop another love bite, only to be surprised as this time the copy nin actually did whisper to him. "Kurenai, Asuma, and Genma, straight ahead." Iruka understood as he caught sight of the three jounin, knowing that it was time for his second performance of the evening.

In a flash of inspiration, he took hold of Kakashi's sleeve, pulling him into a darkened alley. The two made enough noise that the jounin were sure to come running. Iruka spun, surprising the other man and pressing him to the wall. Kakashi wanted him to participate? That was fine with him. He dove in for a kiss, waiting to pull the man's mask down until he was practically on him already. The jounin gasped at the sudden move and Iruka deepened the kiss, his hands traveling over the other's body.

Iruka had one hand up under Kakashi's shirt, resting just on his stomach, well aware it would look like he was doing much more than that. His other hand was behind the jounin's waist, toying with the hem of his pants. Kakashi, for his part, had one hand tangled in the brunette's hair, the other holding his shoulder tightly. Both men felt eyes on them and Iruka decided to up the anti. With sudden courage, his hand dipped beneath Kakashi's pants, grabbing a handful of ass and pulling their hips tightly together.

The silver-haired man's erection rubbed against Iruka's hip and the teacher froze, pulling back just a fraction. Kakashi lowered his chin quickly, keeping his face hidden in the other's chest now. "Fuck walking home," he muttered as his hands flew into seals behind his partner's back. A puff of smoke later, the two were standing in the hallway outside Iruka's apartment. Kakashi pushed the chunin against the door, lips quickly resuming their earlier task.

Iruka had gone deathly still, not responding to the touch at all. Kakashi seemed to come to his senses and jerked back quickly, pressing himself against the opposite wall. One wide eye met darker, far more serious ones and Kakashi reached to pull his mask back in place. "Iruka, I'm sorry. Just got a little carried away."

The chunin averted his eyes a moment before turning to open the door. When Kakashi moved to follow him inside, he spun on the other man fiercely. "What are you doing?"

Kakashi faltered a moment before setting his jaw. "It would be better if I stayed here tonight. Word travels fast, but not that fast. It's possible someone may try to see you tonight." Iruka wordlessly stepped aside and Kakashi slid into the darkened apartment. "Besides, after what they just saw, people will expect me to be here tonight. Or you to be at my place. They'll want confirmation, there are some who would peek in the windows to see if we were actually together."

Iruka froze in his motions. His voice sounded hollow as he spoke. "You want to sleep with me?"

Kakashi shook his head, quickly heading off that train of thought. "I want to sleep in the same bed as you, just for tonight. I don't want to get in your pant-"

Iruka suddenly glared at the man. "I know _exactly_ what you want." His eyes dipped dangerously low, as if that was all he needed to say.

Kakashi flushed slightly and looked away. It didn't help in the slightest that it hadn't even been a full minute and his erection had no intention of going away so quickly. Kakashi held up his hands in a sign of trust. "I have no intention whatsoever of having sex with you, Iruka." He risked a glance at the chunin's face after a moment. He didn't look overly convinced, but he wasn't going to protest any more. Glad of that, Kakashi followed the other to the bedroom, stripping off his shirt as he went. Iruka did the same, revealing a veritable canvas of a dozen or more notable scars. Kakashi frowned deeply and quickly looked away to hide the expression. Iruka stripped off his hitai-ate and weapons before climbing beneath the covers, pants not even undone. With a slight sigh, Kakashi followed suit, turning his back to the teacher and curling as far to the edge of the mattress as possible.

**

* * *

A / N: **tee hee, such a clever plan. Any guesses as to whether it will work? Back in chapter one, a reviewer said they hoped for a LOT more angst. I hope I've delivered fairly well so far. And you'll be happy to know I'm not done yet. cue evil laughter. Although, this chapter begins the cute and fluffy phase of this story. Next chappie is much more fuzzy, you have been warned. It's working out pretty well posting on Monday and Friday, so you can continue to expect it then.

I had an idea to write a companion peice to this story, but I'm not sure if I actually will or not. If I make any progress on that, I'll keep you informed. Also, if you have any ideas send them my way and it may jumpstart my muses! Love and Peace


	6. A strange third date

**Author:** Lily Kalanoa

**Story:** Reputation

**Genre:** Naruto – angst / romance

**Rating:** M / R

**Warnings:** A very dark story. Involves rape / Non consensual sex. Reference to child (young person) abuse and blackmail.Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Various. Eventual Iruka / Kakashi

**Spoilers:** Some spoilers for episodes 143-147 (or whatever episodes that arc is). Placed after then, but before the time skip. Exact timeline is woobly.

**Author Notes:** In the story arc where Mizuki comes back and faces Iruka, I got the feeling that there was a lot more to their relationship than was explored during the episodes. If you didn't feel the same way, reading this story will probably make you watch those episodes in a whole new way. In general, there are very few spoilers throughout, but I'm serious about those warnings. This is a VERY DARK FIC with adult themes and pseudo-graphic sexual scenes. Having said all that, I do hope that you like it. Please review

**A / N 2: **Thank you for the reviews! Some of my regular reviewers have gone AWAL for a couple chapters though. I miss you anon! You all having good holidays? Or not so good finals? Whatever, hopefully you're not too busy to read and my story makes the season all the better. In any case, I promise more angst soon, but not now. No citrus either (sorry). Nope, this chapter is all about the fluff, so let's get to it!

* * *

Kakashi was awake the very instant Iruka moved in his arms. It brought several things to mind in under a second as the Chunin shifted and woke. The first and most obvious was that Kakashi had moved in his sleep, wrapping his arms tightly around the warm body in the same bed as him. The second was that Iruka was waking up and would be completely and utterly furious to find this out. Kakashi kept his breath even, his eyes closed, his chakra even. If Iruka woke to find himself in this position and even _suspected_ Kakashi was awake, his reaction would be far worse. 

The teacher stiffened suddenly. Kakashi focused on staying still and relaxed. In his arms, Iruka twisted, looking at the older man. His arms came up, pushing against Kakashi's chest, but the motion had next to no strength. After a moment, the brunette turned again, burying his face in the pillow. He was alseep again in moments.

Kakashi began to inch away from the teacher, moving slowly so he would seem to be asleep. He was shocked as the once more asleep teacher gripped at his wrists, preventing the retreat. Hesitantly, Kakashi tightened his hold, but Iruka stiffened again, resisting that as well. Kakashi sighed, relaxing his arms again.

The teacher woke three more times, repeating his squirming each time. As nine o'clock drew closer, Iruka woke again. Just as he'd done several times before, Iruka rolled to look at Kakashi. This time he pushed against Kakashis arm with more force than his earlier attempts. Kakashi held in his sigh as the teacher climbed out of bed and stumbled to his dresser. He dressed without taking his eyes off the supposedly sleeping man still in bed and moved quickly towards the kitchen.

Kakashi made a show of yawning a few minutes later as he prepared to get out of bed. He sat up, keeping his chakra levels low and even, making the teacher think he was just coming out of sleep. He knew that Iruka was monitoring him, just as he was monitoring the teacher. Outside the tiny apartment, Kakashi could also feel the chakra signature of the shinobi that had been there most of the night as he finally left his post. Kakashi had been right to stay, or at least he'd had more than merely selfish reasons for it. He would remember to ask one of his friends who it had been.

Kakashi let his chakra seep out as if he were waking up. After a moment, Iruka's voice wafted through the doorway. "If you're awake, just get up. I don't need the warning." Kakashi obediently let his control drop and climbed out of bed. After a moment of searching in the unfamiliar furniture arrangement, he found his shirt as well as his hitai-ate and donned both. Iruka had made a simple breakfast and set out two plates. "And what is the plan for today?" he asked as Kakashi lowered his mask and took his seat.

Iruka turned to the table, bringing the last of breakfast with him and took his seat. He was trying not to stare, Kakashi noticed, but his eyes still traced across his lips and jaw line. His eyes traced a third line and Kakashi frowned, wondering what had attracted his attention. He smiled as he realized it had to be the faint tan line that crossed his cheek. "Well, we should go on another public date, I think."

Iruka sighed, dropping his eyes to his plate. "What about missions?"

"I'm sure they'll understand. Raidou might complain, but he'll cover for you again."

Iruka frowned, his eyes narrowing to glare at his plate now. "What makes you think that, Kakashi?" The jounin realized his mistake, but kept his mouth shut, letting Iruka work through the issue himself. "Have you been following me yourself? Or do you have someone else tailing me?"

"I've been asking about you. As such, some of my friends have been checking on you the last day or two. And, of course, concerned as they are about you, they've told me what they know. Including that Raidou now thinks we're both nuts. I'm sure he'll draw his own conclusions once he learns our little secret."

Iruka's anger dribbled away and he began poking at his food. After several moments of silence (filled with Kakashi's mumbled praise of how delicious Iruka's plain white rice was) Iruka set his chopsticks aside. "Public date?" he asked in a defeated tone, not bothering to elaborate.

Kakashi allowed himself a smile. "I have a few ideas, places I'd like to take you." He set his cleaned plate aside and replaced his mask before standing and going to the door. "I have a few things to do first, though. Can I pick you up for lunch around one?"

Iruka still hadn't moved from his seat. He barely nodded to acknowledge the man's exit.

* * *

Iruka was having trouble concentrating. Around noon, he'd given up on cleaning his apartment as well as planning lessons for his class. He lay spread out on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to recall who he wanted as a partner. If he focused, he could recall his ideal woman, an image he'd developed as a young teen. She had looked surprisingly like pictures of his mother, but with a much better body. 

As he'd grown older, the woman had changed in two rather significant ways. One, it no longer looked anything like his mother, taking on a much more realistic look. Second, it was no longer female. Instead, he had fantasized about a stronger man, always taller than him by several inches. Iruka sighed, noticing that his ideal partner at the time had borne a distinct resemblance to Mizuki. Trying to forget that little detail, he focused on how the image had changed, gradually becoming a more feminine looking man (or a slightly manly looking woman, depending on how you looked at it) as his preference wavered between men and women. But it had begun to unravel, fading away behind far too much experience. Now Iruka couldn't even call the image to mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock and Iruka glanced at the clock. Twelve forty. Had Tsunade sent someone to see why he hadn't been to the missions desk in two days? As he opened the door, Hatake Kakashi was the last person he expected to see leaning bored against the door jam. "Kakashi? You're . . . you're _early_."

The man nodded once. "For you, yes I am. Are you ready?"

Still feeling rather stunned, Iruka nodded, quickly pulling his shoes on and stepping into the hallway with the other man. _He's taller than me_, he noticed idly. And dressed in a way the chunin had never seen before. The previous day, Iruka had been in civilian clothes, but Kakashi had still been in his standard shinobi dress, not having gone home to change. Now the man was dressed in a form fitting, sleeveless black top underneath a flowing long sleeve shirt that he hadn't bothered buttoning. Real silk, by the look of it. His pants sat low on his hips, practically clinging the bones. Iruka felt distinctly underdressed in his baggy pants and almost fully buttoned cotton shirt. Kakashi slung one long arm over his shoulders, pulling him along before he could dart back into the apartment to change.

Walking along the road, Iruka's unease just rose. As they walked, many shinobi looked at the pair as if they were some part of a sideshow. Many gave Iruka smiles and hidden thumbs up while the bolder ones darted forward to pat Kakashi on the back. After ten minutes of this, Iruka's discomfort was becoming obvious and Kakashi gave his shoulder a squeeze. His hand drifted down behind the teacher and he fully expected a firm squeeze to his backside. Instead, the jounin's fingers wrapped tightly around his own, giving encouragement and support while allowing him to take a step away, breathing more easily.

Within minutes, Kakashi steered the other man into a beautifully decorated restaurant. The woman at the door smiled as they entered. "Kakashi-san! It's so good to see you back again. And Iruka-Sensei, the pleasure is all mine." She turned, gesturing to the man behind an ornate counter. "If you don't mind waiting a moment, we'll have your table cleaned and ready."

"Thank you, Kika." Kakashi gave the girl a small nod and she promptly turned pink, dashing deeper into the building.

Iruka looked at his escort questioningly. "Do you come here often?"

"There's a table in the back where I can remove my mask without worrying about prying eyes. I only have a few places I can go to enjoy a leisurely meal." He released the chunin's hand as they were led back to their seat. "I also might have called ahead and let them know we'd be here."

Iruka felt his cheeks heat slightly but quickly dismissed the feeling. Settling down to eat, Iruka just looked at Kakashi for several minutes. The waitress stepped towards the table, waiting several steps away until Kakashi nodded towards her and she stepped flush with the table. "Would you like your usual, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi shook his head and looked over at Iruka. "Do you know what you'd like?"

"What is your usual?"

Kakashi leaned back a moment in thought. "Usualy tempura with a few orders of Takoyaki from down the block."

Iruka's eyes widened. "You get food from another resturaunt?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I pay price plus five dollars. Another five to the chef here and ten to the runner, plus normal tip, of course." Iruka continued to stare, incredulous. Kakashi shrugged again. "I'm willing to pay for the convinience of eating here, even if I want something that's not on the menu."

Iruka shook his head, quietly ordering his food. "I just can't believe you sometimes. Why are you so paranoid about people seeing your face anyway?" The teacher regretted the question as soon as it was out of his mouth. No shinobi would offer up a secret like that willingly. Most likely he'd give some stupid answer like 'it increases my sense of mystery.'

Kakashi smiled behind the mentioned fabric. "There isn't really one answer. Part of it is because of my father. After the village turned on him, I used this little cloth to hide behind." Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. Kakashi was actualy telling him? "I was a child genious, too, you know. I reached jounin before most people graduate from the acadamy. Back then, the mask protected me on missions and helped me separate from my peers while at home."

Their food arrived and Kakashi waited for the server to leave before lowering his mask. He smiled at Iruka as the teacher stared at his lips for a minute. "And it does wonders for my personal mystique." This earned him a glare and Iruka begin dishing up his lunch. "How about you, Iru-chan? What made you want to be a teacher?"

For a few moments Iruka didn't answer. Slowly he nodded, as if deciding something to himself. "Whe my parents were killed, I felt pretty alone. I acted out and played a lot of pranks, but in the end I was really lonely. One of the people that helped me a lot was a teacher of mine. Since then I'd always wanted to help others the way he helped me."

"That's why you're so close with Naruto?" Iruka nodded, falling into silence. Kakashi smiled at him, "He's a good kid."

Lunch continued, the two talking about a lot of things, learning about each other. Iruka blushed more than once as he realized he was telling this man things he hadn't told anyone before and when he realized Kakashi was doing the same. By mutual agreement, they decided to visit the memorial stone after lunch and Iruka once again saw a side of the copy ninja no one else got to see.

He watched in silence as Kakashi stood in front of the stone, eyes tracing the names. Iruka was surprised as the man began speaking. "I know I haven't been in a couple of days. I hope you'll understand," he glanced over his shoulder at Iruka before turning back to the stone, "I had something I had to do."

As the masked man prattled off several sentences about his life of late, Iruka found the names on the stone that he knew and missed. There were a lot of them, and he said hello to each, much quieter than his companion.

As the afternoon wore on, Kakashi dragged Iruka all over the village, visiting several minor landmarks as well as several shops and a theater. Iruka was still laughing at the funnier bits of the play as he was led up to the top of the memorial mountain. He smiled, looking out over the village below. "You know, Naruto comes up here a lot and, no matter what he says, it's as much for the view as it is to pull his pranks."

"Or clean them up," Kakashi added.

Iruka shifted his view to the shinobi beside him, drinking in his profile just as he had the village scenery. "I've enjoyed myself today, Kakashi."

The man didn't look at him, still gazing at the scenery. "I'm glad to hear that, I did my best. I know we've done this completely backwards, but as third dates go, this is one of my best ever." Kakashi finally turned to look at the teacher, revealing what he'd snuck into his hand out of his view. Iruka's eyes widened as he took in the small bouquet of lilies and orchids with a single rose in the center of it. "I really hope you're not allergic."

Iruka managed to shake off his shock and took the small cluster of flowers. "They're beautiful, Kakashi. When did you-"

"I stopped in at Ino's while you were in the bookstore. I'll say this about that girl, she knows her plants." The jounin reached up, pulling his mask down carefully. "May I give you a kiss, Iru-chan?"

Iruka glanced around, wondering at the endearment, but they were still alone. He thought a second about the request. Kakashi had all but forced kisses on him yesterday, why would he ask permission now? Except . . . Iruka had kissed him first the previous day. Despite his hailed plans, Kakashi hadn't kissed him at all at Ichiraku's or as they left there. A tiny smile crept over his lips and Iruka leaned forward, once again the one to initiate.

It was a chaste kiss and Kakashi pulled away after only a moment. He pulled his mask back up and offered his hand to Iruka, helping him down the cliff and leading him to a restaurant for dinner. Iruka felt about ready to faint. Kakashi had brought him to an extremely fancy establishment. While you didn't need to make reservations months in advance, you would be lucky not to wait an hour just to be seated. As Kakashi led him straight to the door, completely bypassing the line waiting to get in, Iruka tugged again at his shirt, worried he wouldn't meet the dress code of such a high-end place. As Kakashi gave his name to the smiling hostess, he also realized that this was what the man had gone to do that morning. "Kakashi, can you afford all this?"

The copy ninja smiled at him, leaning over to place a masked kiss on the end of his nose. "You order anything you want, all right? You shouldn't worry about anything this evening."

**

* * *

A / N: **So cute and fluffy! Iruka is beginning to like this idea, I think. He still has some reservations, though, and those will be coming out loud and strong next chapter. A lot of you mentioned Iruka's visitors not accepting the plan. I'll give you the fact that it's probably true. But like Reily said, we all know Kakashi and Iruka will end up together for real eventually, so we aren't too worried. Did give me a couple ideas for that companion piece I mentioned though. I'll still keep you updated on that. 


	7. Slow Acceptance

**Author:** Lily Kalanoa

**Story:** Reputation

**Genre:** Naruto – angst / romance

**Rating:** M / R

**Warnings:** A very dark story. Involves rape / Non consensual sex. Reference to child (young person) abuse and blackmail.Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Various. Eventual Iruka / Kakashi

**Spoilers:** Some spoilers for episodes 143-147 (or whatever episodes that arc is). Placed after then, but before the time skip. Exact timeline is woobly.

**Author Notes:** In the story arc where Mizuki comes back and faces Iruka, I got the feeling that there was a lot more to their relationship than was explored during the episodes. If you didn't feel the same way, reading this story will probably make you watch those episodes in a whole new way. In general, there are very few spoilers throughout, but I'm serious about those warnings. This is a VERY DARK FIC with adult themes and pseudo-graphic sexual scenes. Having said all that, I do hope that you like it. Please review

**A / N 2: **Well, good to see you back anon. School can be rough, ne? But it's christmas now, right? I'm glad you all like the fluff! There's gonna be some more, but mostly it's back to the angst. There'd be no resolution otherwise! I want you all to know that Iruka's going to be seeming a bit bi-polar, but I can garauntee he's basically in character. The bouncing of his personality is simply what happens when one is breaking out of habit and fighting with denial. Anyway, having said that, this chapter should seem more coherent on his part. Also, thanks everyone for the idea of Kakashi being confronted by Iruka's regulars. You'll see that scene this chappie. Looks like I missed Aoi again, but that's okay. Deep Blue, Moiya, D.C. . . love to you all. Enjoy, and I'll see you Friday.

* * *

Kakashi smiled as he curled around the warm body beside him. Reluctantly, he allowed the firm pinching to his arm draw him back to the waking world. With a sigh, he opened his eyes, pulling back even before he registered the frown on Iruka's face. The teacher waited for Kakashi to remove his arm before he sat up and climbed out of bed. Kakashi sighed again, his smile no more than a memory. "Morning, Iru-chan."

Iruka stalked to his dresser, pulling out clean pants and a shirt. "You don't need to call me that, you know. There's no one around to hear you."

"I don't call you Iru-chan to make people think we're together, you know." Kakashi sat up, turning his back so the other could dress. Behind him, he heard a sigh and then silence. After a minute, Kakashi got out of bed as well. He tugged at the waistband of his pants. If he was going to sleep over, he'd really have to bring over a couple changes of clothes.

"You can look." Iruka had his back to the jounin pulling, his hair up into its customary ponytail. "Honestly, I'm kind of surprised you aren't spying on me."

"You're the one who's letting me stay. How could you expect me to give up something so sweet?" Kakashi was smiling again, but Iruka didn't seem impressed. The teacher just tied his hitai-ate and turned towards the door. "Where are you going so early, anyway? Yesterday I got you to stay in bed 'til nine."

"Yesterday, I was in mourning for my dignity. Today, I have to work and it's already seven thirty."

Kakashi made a show of throwing himself back on the bed. "Come on, Iru-chan. You need to have some more fun in life! Why don't you blow off work again, at least for a couple hours."

The teacher glared for a moment before going through to the living room kitchen area. "This isn't the missions desk, Kakashi, I have students waiting for me."

Suddenly the copy nin was _right there_, pressed against the younger man's back. He wrapped his arms around to the front, keeping Iruka firmly in place, but otherwise behaved himself. "Then I suppose I can't keep you. Would you be angry if I stayed around a little longer?"

Iruka pulled away as the other relaxed his hold and looked at Kakashi evenly. The man didn't have his headband, mismatched eyes looking back at him. He slept in his mask, but now had it pulled down to show his grin. Iruka dropped his eyes for a moment. "I don't think I'd mind if you were still here when I got back. Tsunade would have your head though."

Kakashi darted forward, pale lips pecking against a tanned jaw line. Iruka was blushing when he pulled back. "You're going to be late."

Iruka looked at the clock in shock. Kakashi had managed to delay him almost ten minutes. "Damn it, you're more trouble than you're worth," he muttered, running quickly out the front door.

Kakashi just smiled, proud that he'd gotten not only a hug, but almost a kiss without any resistance at all.

Kakashi stretched, looking around the small room. It was very neat, not even a book out of place. He stumbled to the kitchen sink, quickly cleaning and putting away the few dishes sitting there. Dirt officially banished from the home, Kakashi began officialy snooping. He shuffled through a small magazine pile and pulled open the coat closet. Finding nothing of particular interest, he moved back into the bedroom, rifling through the teacher's dresser and closet.

Kakashi felt a frown pulling at his lips. Iruka's place was clean to a fault, but it was more because he didn't have anything than because he kept everything put away. His dresser was only half filled and his closet was all but empty. Kakashi looked through the clothing, silently memorising the teacher's size before he realised it. He shook his head, leaving quickly for the missions desk.

As the afternoon wore on, Kakashi stopped by the school. In mere minutes, the students poured into the small field, completely thrilled at the chance to cause some minor damage during their weapons training. Iruka stepped out of the doorway and froze, eyes landing on Kakashi immediately. Regaining the use of his motor skills, Iruka crossed the field in seconds, glaring at the man. "You could at least go to the trouble of hiding!" he seethed.

"Why? I came here to meet you, not spy on you."

Iruka turned his back on the masked shinobi, training his eyes on his students. "Because I'm working! We aren't a couple, Kakashi, or have you forgotten that little detail? Even if we really were, you can't _be_ here. I could be _fired_ for something like this."

Kakashi reached around the brunette, popping a small chocolate into the teacher's mouth and cutting off his rant. Iruka's eyes widened and he started to turn around. Kakashi held one hand on each side of the man's face, forcing him to keep facing forward. "That's Moeta with the shuriken, right?"

Iruka nodded, chewing on the chocolate and focusing once more on his students. A second later he jutsu-ed away from Kakashi, catching Moeta's hands before he sliced off a finger. Swallowing the candy in a gulp, he launched into a lecture about proper safety when handeling dangerous toys. When he looked back to where Kakashi had been, the jounin was gone again.

Iruka finished his schoolday in a slight haze. He couldn't stop thinking about Kakashi standing there, framed by the trees. When lessons finaly ended and Iruka began the walk home, he was certain he would find the copy nin waiting for him in the apartment. It was something of a ritual for Iruka to spend the afternoon wandering around town, avoiding returning to his apartment as long as he could. Today, however, he wasn't schedualed to work the missions desk and he honestly couldn't think of a single chore he needed to do.

His door was unlocked when he reached for the handle. Iruka somehow wasn't surprised. He was glaring even before he could see Kakashi, but the look dissolved as he took in the other man. Kakashi was in the living area – he'd turned around one chair to face the door so Iruka got a full view of the man when he entered. And what a view it was. Kakashi was sprawled out, limbs every which way, nose buried in his book. There were two bags beside him, and several chocolates resting on his stomach. Iruka's brain took a breif vacation. "Ka-Kakashi?"

The masked shinobi looked up, lowering his book slightly to reaveal he wasn't wearing his mask. "Welcome home, Iru-chan." When the teacher still didn't move, Kakashi went back to his reading, idly popping a candy into his mouth. "Have a good day?"

Iruka spun to close the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you said you wouldn't mind if I was here when you got back."

"Still here. Emphasis on the still. You left, why are you back?" Iruka was still facing the door, not looking at the silver haired ninja.

"Did you like that chocolate? Some of the finest in town. I've got more, if you'd like some." Iruka sighed and turned around. Only to freeze again, staring once more at Kakashi. The shinobi was holding up two shirts, both button up and probably real silk. "I thought you could use some new civilian clothing."

Iruka just shook his head. He slowly crossed the floor, never once meeting Kakashi's eyes. "You don't have to do this for me, Kakashi. I already owe you-"

Iruka was silenced as another chocolate was popped into his mouth. "I'm not doing anything I don't want to. But I do have a favor to ask." Iruka raised an eyebrow at the man that was now standing in front of him. "I want to stay here again tonight."

Iruka coughed, nearly choking on the sweet in his mouth. "What?! No! I'm not in any danger-"

"You're in just as much danger as you have been! Iruka, there's no way of knowing who does or does not know that you and I are together."

"We _aren't_ together Kakashi-" Yet another candy silenced the chunin. Iruka glared at the man in front of him.

"The village thinks we _are_ together. I'm not going to attack you, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. But I'm not going to leave you alone either. There are ninja in Konoha that wouldn't _care_, Iruka. That's the problem."

Iruka stepped away, turning towards the kitchen and starting dinner for the two of them. "Then why are we doing this, Kakashi? Isn't the rumor supposed to stop them?"

Kakashi followed the teacher, quietly wrapping him in a hug from behind. The chunin's voice had sounded so . . . defeated. "It will, Iruka. I just want to be sure. Please let me help?" For a moment Iruka stilled in his actions. Finaly he nodded and Kakashi released his hold.

The next day, Kakashi repeated his morning almost perfectly, complete with breif argument and a swift peck to the teacher's jaw, though Iruka hadn't been running late this time. Kakashi chose a couple D-rank missions from the desk, hurriedly completing them before noon. Which left him able to bother his Iru-chan for lunch; Kakashi could barely contain his grin. The teacher was eating in his empty classroom, staring at several papers on his desk. The chunin began speaking just as Kakashi slipped through an open window. "I told you yesterday you can't be here. I'm working."

Kakashi crouched on the desk, smiling at the top of the teacher's head. "But you aren't working right now, just eating."

Iruka sighed and looked up. "Are you here for a reason other than just tormenting me?"

"Visiting, not tormenting." Kakashi's smile grew as Iruka's frown softened, a touch of smile entering the man's eyes. "I brought you something to eat," he muttered, producing a plain wood box. He opened it to reveal riceballs, some curry, and some fried vegetables. Iruka blinked, lowering his gaze, and began to smile outright. Kakashi hopped off the desk. "I'll see you later, all right? Don't let the hooligans give you a hard time."

Kakashi began wandering around town, buying several things that caught his eye. Two hours later, he had half a dozen books, close to twenty little knick knacks, and a new weapons kit all of which simply screamed 'buy me for your boyfriend!' Kakashi didn't bother arguing, just smiled and repeated the title over and over in his head. _My boyfriend, the hottest teacher in Konoha._

He didn't speed his pace when he felt the shadow begin to follow him. He walked calmly along the streets before turning down a less busy roadway. The shadow still followed him. A few more blocks and Kakashi stepped into a quiet alley and turned to lean against the wall and wait. He felt the shadow hesitate at the mouth of the alley before it stepped inside, looking straight at Kakashi.

Kakashi made a show of studying the man; he was taller than the copy nin, broader in the shoulders, with dark features and more than one visible scar. The follower nodded, "Kakashi-san."

Kakashi returned the nod to the other jounin. "Rinshi." He gave no title of respect, making sure the other knew he had none in Kakashi's eyes. The bigger man didn't have to say a word for Kakashi to know why he was there . . . Rinshi's name had come up more than once days ago when he'd spoken with Neji.

"We need to talk, Kakashi."

"I don't see anything to talk about."

The other man growled, glaring at the silver haired man. "You can't just do this and expect no one to challenge you on it!" Kakashi didn't move, staring evenly as the man continued his rant. "You really think that no one knows what's really going on? You're forcing him to be yours, aren't you? That's breaking the rules-"

The man broke off as Kakashi was suddenly a mere two inches from his face, mismatched eyes both visible and glaring into startled brown ones. "You think I'm forcing him?" The larger jounin didn't move, mouth opening and closing twice without making a sound. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. Iruka. Is. Mine. But it was his choice. If you or anyone else tries to change his mind . . ." He let the sentence hang, allowing the jounin's imagination to fill in the gaps.

The man was no fool. He was equally ranked with the masked shinobi, but Rinshi didn't hold the title of former ANBU. He knew, even without that rank, he stood no chance while Kakashi had the sharingan bared. Slowly, face contorting with frustration and anger, he stepped back. "You can't control him forever. Sooner or later, that boy'll get rid of you, and then he's fair game-"

Rinshi startled back again as Kakashi reappeared, just as close as he had been before. "The game is over. Do you understand that? I don't care what happens in the next week or month or year. I don't care if I'm killed protecting him or this village. If the game starts again, I will hear about it, and I will stop it again. And I will hold you personally responsible. You do understand, don't you?"

As Kakashi ground out the words, Rinshi's eyes widened, then slowly fell as realization dawned. He was scowling now at the ground he could see past Kakashi's shoulder. He was a jounin and a well trained shinobi, even if he couldn't stand against Kakashi, and he knew enough about the man to look 'underneath the underneath'. For another minute he said nothing, making certain he'd interpreted the meaning of the other's words correctly before he met those mismatched eyes again. "I know a few of the ninja who've played this game before. I'll make sure they know about your threat."

The larger man turned to go, but Kakashi stopped him with a touch. "Where did you hear?" he asked, almost all of the anger and threat gone from his voice.

Rinshi thought about it for a moment, his frown growing. "It was a couple years ago. Mizuki." Then he left without another glance back.

Kakashi shook his head, regathering his bags and heading quickly towards Iruka's house to wait for the teacher to return.

* * *

It was an increasingly difficult battle to stay the night. As word spread about their relationship, Iruka grew more and more confident that he was free from his unwanted reputation and therefore didn't need Kakashi for protection. Kakashi pushed for two reasons. He really did like waking up with Iruka tucked in his arms, even if he had to argue every morning that it wasn't a conscious decision. That, and the mysterious midnight watcher was there every night. Aside from the few heated arguments about his apparent relationship, the village was accepting it except this one presence. 

It was that same chakra signature from Saturday night. Kakashi had already asked his friends, but none of the ANBU knew who was watching them. At night, before he fell asleep, Kakashi could feel the shinobi leap away, undoubtedly hiding from the ANBU and other village patrols as they passed by, only to return a few minutes later. He was good enough to avoid being caught, but sloppy enough that his chakra leaked. His own feelings aside, it didn't matter if Iruka wanted him to stay or not. It wasn't safe to leave the chunin alone at night.

Wednesday evening started no different when Iruka came home and saw Kakashi waiting for him in the kitchen. The teacher blushed scarlet when he saw him and Kakashi briefly wondered if it was because of the plushie he'd brought or because he was sitting there shirtless with no mask. "Don't you do _any_ work anymore?" Iruka muttered quickly.

Kakashi smiled and stood, setting his present aside. "Of course, I'm just good enough that I can get it all done in a single afternoon."

Iruka smiled, giggling. "Which afternoon, Tuesday?" The man stretched, already walking to the bedroom.

Kakashi followed reflexively. "Rough day? Moeta up to no good again?"

"No, Konohamaru and his friends. Sometimes I wish that boy had never met Naruto at all."

Kakashi leaned against the door jam, watching as the teacher stripped to the waist. He was beginning to memorize the scars on the chunin's back. "I should probably stay over tonight. Just in case."

Iruka's standard reply of 'I can take care of myself' didn't come. He paused a minute in his motions, then nodded and pulled back the covers. Kakashi was cheering inside. Iruka hadn't even told him not to! When they were both securely under the blanket, Iruka reached over, pulling Kakashi slightly away from the edge of the mattress. "You roll over in your sleep anyway. I'm tired tonight and would just as soon not be woken by your stupid tossing."

Kakashi twisted around slightly, kissing Iruka's neck twice before settling down. "Be careful, Iru-chan, you're starting to warm up to me."

* * *

Iruka groaned, waking in the pitch blackness. Kakashi was still mostly asleep, but that didn't necessarily mean anything, as Iruka was suddenly finding out. The jounin's hands were low on Iruka's hips, fingers slipping beneath his waistband more than once. Iruka could feel _quite_ clearly that the other man was aroused, rubbing slightly against his hip. 

Iruka's face flushed and he struggled to banish the feeling. He had more than a decent exposure to the more sensual side of life, why was Kakashi the only one to elicit such a reaction? Ignoring the thoughts that triggered, he pulled at the jounin's hands, trying to get him to knock it off.

Kakashi was asleep, in his defense, Iruka kept reminding himself of that. He wasn't being vicious, or even particularly lewd, but he was extremely persistent. Every time Iruka managed to push the jounin away, he would just go right back to what he was doing. Iruka growled slightly and stretched to reach his dresser and the length of rope he knew was still in the drawer.

In only a few seconds, Kakashi's wrists were bound together and being drawn above his head. The jounin's eyes flashed open and he pulled harshly against the teacher's strength. He twisted, trying instinctively to grapple his 'captor'. Iruka rolled, pinning Kakashi's lower body with his own as he pulled the rope up to the headboard. A binding jutsu later and Kakashi's hands were held in place. The jounin seemed to realize where he was and calmed his fighting, staring up at the chunin. "What are you doing?"

Iruka didn't move, trying to catch his breath. The brief struggle had been exhilarating and Iruka was suddenly finding it much harder to ignore the erection pressing into his thigh. "You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself," he muttered, swallowing thickly.

Kakashi suddenly smiled, rocking his hips slightly. "And what are you going to do about it?" He rocked his hips again, savoring the way Iruka's eyes fluttered almost shut at the motion.

Iruka was moving in an instant, tugging the mask out of the way and pressing his lips against Kakashi's. The older man reached down to press the teacher close to him, only to find his hands didn't move. Not releasing the kiss, he looked up at his wrists. The man's eyes widened in appreciation of Iruka's rope tying skills. Another tug proved they were solid, mere struggles wouldn't undo the strong knots.

Iruka was busy tracing his hands along the planes of Kakashi's chest and stomach. Within minutes, he learned all the little places that made the man arch and shiver. With the silver-haired man's legs still pinned, each movement ground his erection into his captor's leg. Iruka broke away from kissing the jounin and shifted to pull down their pants. Kakashi gasped, groaning at the contact of flesh on flesh.

The motion had cost Iruka, though he didn't know it right away. He didn't realize he'd lost leverage on the other man's legs until those legs suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling them firmly together. Iruka groaned, but refused to give up so easily. He quickly buried his head in the other's chest, nipping and licking at peaked nipples. Kakashi's head flew back, strangled sounds escaping his lips.

The jounin came first, shuddering beneath hands and lips. With a surge of determination, he rolled, trapping Iruka beneath him, and kissed the teacher firmly. One hand snaked between them, finishing the man quickly. It was a personal challenge to do it in a single kiss, without letting Iruka come up for air. Kakashi succeeded and smiled triumphantly before he flopped to one side, trying to regain his own breath.

Iruka reached over, brushing one hand along the jounin's ribs languidly. His other hand drifted up, toying with the rope still attached to the headboard. Kakashi's hands found purchase in Iruka's hair and he began stroking the slightly rough strands. "You forget who you're dealing with. You definitely deserve credit for those knots, but I am a genius. Remember?"

Iruka laughed and kissed the other man. "I suppose I underestimated you. It won't happen again. Did you learn your lesson about keeping your hands to yourself at least?"

Kakashi began tracing patterns on the teacher's back. "I don't know, I can be a pretty slow learner."

Iruka smirked at him, unbelieving. "Weren't you just boasting about being a genius?"

"Well, there are always exceptions. Maybe you can tutor me." Kakashi rolled over, once again pinning the teacher. "I might need a lot of help in this particular subject."

Thursday morning, Iruka had to skip breakfast, running full speed down the streets of Konoha. He burst into the school, practically breaking the door as he stumbled into his class. Nearly thirty faces stared at him, surprised. One little voice spoke up, "Sensei, you're almost ten minutes late."

Iruka straightened, flashing a smile to the gathered children. "I, uh, got lost on the road of life." Iruka silently cursed himself as he prepared for the day's lessons. He would not – _would not_ – allow himself to be corrupted by Kakashi. At least, not in this . . . At least . . . not every day . . .

* * *

**A / N: **There ya go, that should hold you over til the next, ne? A good dose of angst and a nice little lemon flavored treat to balance out the fluff I've been giving you. Hope you like. 


	8. Looming Confrontation

**Author:** Lily Kalanoa

**Story:** Reputation

**Genre:** Naruto – angst / romance

**Rating:** M / R

**Warnings:** A very dark story. Involves rape / Non consensual sex. Reference to child (young person) abuse and blackmail.Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Various. Eventual Iruka / Kakashi

**Spoilers:** Some spoilers for episodes 143-147 (or whatever episodes that arc is). Placed after then, but before the time skip. Exact timeline is woobly.

**Author Notes:** In the story arc where Mizuki comes back and faces Iruka, I got the feeling that there was a lot more to their relationship than was explored during the episodes. If you didn't feel the same way, reading this story will probably make you watch those episodes in a whole new way. In general, there are very few spoilers throughout, but I'm serious about those warnings. This is a VERY DARK FIC with adult themes and pseudo-graphic sexual scenes. Having said all that, I do hope that you like it. Please review

**A / N 2: **Tee hee. I feel spoiled from all the nice reviews! Um, um, questions. Let's see. First things first; Reily is worried what'll happen if Kakashi goes away for a mission. Good comment, but doesn't come up in this. However, it is official that I'll be writing a companion peice and keep an eye out for that particular scenario. Mo and Anon both want to see Rinshi come back later. I agree and I like that character. He was a last minute add in response to some reviews and started off based on the 'mystery jounin' that Iruka is with in chapter one, but obviously that turned out different. I do want to work more with him and he's developed into quite a character for the companion piece, so I hope I can get that out quickly for you. Finally, Ryo mentioned that Iruka should notice his stalker at night too. In my mind, he's used to it, so doesn't notice as readily. But the visitor is also pretty good at avoiding detection (kakashi's just kinda uber, ne?). In any case, you get to see all that come to a head right now. Enjoy!

Ah! Aoi! Kalanoa flying tackle glomps onto Aoi No no no I don't take you for granted! I missed you! You and anon are like the pillars that make me all warm and fuzzly every chappie. And indeed, I would love to write the lemons more detailed. Saa, if only I'd be hosted somewhere . . . or be able to make my own site. Someday . . .

* * *

Kiba yawned as he stumbled along the streets in the early morning. His lungs felt thick from the morning fog that hadn't quite lifted and Akamaru's heat next to his chest made him feel sluggish. The dog was snoozing in the genin's jacket and Kiba was sorely tempted to join him. As he neared the school, a figure ahead made him speed his pace. "Oi, Neji! What're you doing here so early?" 

The Hyuuga turned to him impassively. "The same thing you're doing awake this early, I'm sure. I wanted to see how Iruka-sansei is doing."

"You two are checking up on me?" Neji turned again to face the teacher while Kiba jumped slightly before smiling at the man. "Thank you for your concern, I guess."

"Well it's been almost a week since you started going out with Kakashi-sensei." Kiba explained as the boys began walking with their teacher. "I've heard some horror stories from Naruto, and I wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

Neji pushed the door open for the older man. "The entire village is talking about it. Most of the Hyuuga compound is being . . . less than kind in their rumors about him. I've learned not to listen to them, but I still wanted to see you."

Iruka only smiled as he entered his classroom, setting his bag on his desk. "I'm fine. Kakashi is surprisingly sweet and kind. He wants to take care of me and I'm starting to think it's not a bad idea."

The teacher's voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a small envelope on his desk. Kiba frowned, looking at it as well. "What's that?"

Opening the letter, Iruka didn't respond. His eyes scanned the short note quickly and widened. He went suddenly pale, his breath catching and his hands shaking. Neji grabbed the note away, reading it over himself. His own eyes widened, taking in the words instantly. It was a threat, taunting Iruka with his nighttime reputation and promising to tell the entire village. Starting with Iruka's own students. Neji had to think quickly. Turning to Kiba, he shoved the letter into his hands. "Find Kakashi and show him this. Hurry!"

The Inuzuka obeyed and Neji saw him scan the letter himself as he darted out the door. Iruka still stood frozen, shaking and pale. His eyes weren't focused and he could only whisper one word. "No."

Neji grabbed the man by the shoulders, guiding him into his chair. "Sensei, can you hear me?" The teacher didn't respond, trapped in his own inner torment. Neji shook him slightly. "Sensei! Snap out of it!" Still getting no response, the boy looked around the room. It was important to help Iruka, but there were other forms of help that had to be taken care of.

He scanned the room, thinking like a ninja. If Iruka's students were the target, there had to be something that all of them would see. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, Neji turned his attention back to the teacher's desk. The lesson plan for the day was sitting there and Neji scanned it with a single glance. They were going to be working from one of the textbooks today. Neji raced to the nearest student's desk and pulled the book out, flipping to the mentioned pages. His face darkened as he pulled out another sheet of paper. Scanning it, the note detailed two of Iruka's less than pleasant evenings. Neji felt his stomach flip and he began moving among the desks, gathering the accursed papers.

It was only a few minutes before Kiba returned, Shino and Hinata in tow. Neji growled. "I told you to get Kakashi, not your stupid team."

Shino glared at the boy. "We have every right to be here, Neji."

Kakashi had gone straight to Iruka's side, wrapping his long arms tightly around the chunin. From there, he looked up at the genin in the room. "I've got to get him home, he can't teach like this."

Shino stepped forward, already shuffling through the papers on his former sensei's desk. "I can cover the class. You help him."

Kakashi nodded, gathering Iruka into his arms. "Neji, I need you to find my friends. They're ANBU, just make it known you're looking and they'll find you." With a sharp nod, the Hyuuga boy disappeared. With a glance at the other two, Kakashi leapt from the window, back towards Iruka's apartment.

There, he settled the teacher onto the couch and turned to the children. Behind him, Iruka had dissolved, shuddering violently and hugging his knees to his chest tightly. Kakashi clenched his jaw, forcing himself to focus on the current mission. Iruka was living his worst nightmare, but he couldn't afford to help him through it just yet.

"Kiba, Hinata," he snapped, the words coming out harsher than intended. "These blasted notes could be all over the village. We need to find them before Konoha wakes up for the day."

Hinata's eyes darkened. In a city of ninja, that left them with less than no time. "But where do we look?"

Kakashi's fists were shaking. "Start with the obvious. Every one of those students has parents that would freak out if they found out about this. The families of past students are prime targets, too. I know it's asking a lot of you, but we have to do this. Hinata, you may be able to use your Byakugan to help." Hinata pursed her lips, but nodded. The Hyuuga bloodline limit didn't really work that way, but maybe she could figure out how to use it to help. "And Kiba, you and Akamaru use your noses. Here." He held out the original note and Kiba sniffed it, trying and catch any scent it still held. Both children nodded, rushing from the apartment to complete their mission.

In the few moments he had, Kakashi tried to calm Iruka. The teacher just shook his head, tears starting to leak from his eyes. "They know," he whispered, voice tight. "They all know."

"No, Iruka. We'll stop it. We can beat this, you just have to be strong."

"But . . . Neji, Kiba-"

Kakashi cursed, throwing caution to the wind to try and snap his lover out of it. "They already knew, Iruka. Just these four. They've done everything they can to help you and to keep your secret safe." Iruka shuddered again at the news, but made a visible effort to gather himself. "I know you trust me, Iruka. I'm asking you to trust them. You mean so much to them . . . to me."

Neji dropped through the window, forcing Kakashi to turn away from the trembling man. Taking in the two ANBU, Kakashi frowned. "Where are the others?"

Keiko shrugged. "On a mission, it can't be helped."

Sato lowered his head grimly. "But we've been to Tsunade. This is our highest priority right now."

Kakashi's jaw set and he nodded. "All right. Neji, go back to the school. Make sure there's nothing there that can hurt Iruka more." The boy was gone in an instant and Kakashi addressed the two masked ninja. "I want to know who did this," he ground out. "I don't care what you have to do, short of letting the village know what happened. But I want him found."

The two shinobi nodded, but didn't leave immediately. "Where are you going?"

With a single word, the ANBU left. "Mizuki." Kakashi turned back to Iruka, almost worried what he'd see. The teacher had uncurled, looking surprisingly unaffected, if you ignored his eyes. He had regained that blank look Kakashi had seen a week ago and he was worried the man had slipped into it on a more permanent basis. "Iruka?"

The teacher did not respond, staring blindly in front of him. Kakashi struggled to keep hold of himself. "Iruka, I have to leave for a little while, all right?" Still no response. "I'll be back as fast as I can, and I'll leave Pa-kun with you. If you need me, send him, all right?"

Finally Iruka moved, though it was only a slight nod. Even that flooded Kakashi with relief. Quickly he summoned his dog, giving a bare minimum explanation before he leapt from the small window.

* * *

Kakashi was being fueled by his anger. He welcomed it, letting the adrenaline rush through his body and help him speed along. He wouldn't forgive this. He would relish tearing out the spine of whoever had hurt his Iruka this way. In just minutes, the jail came into view. Kakashi stormed through the front door, fully ignoring the first few guards he passed. Then he came across two men he hadn't expected to see. Raidou and Genma. Kakashi felt his blood boil. "Where's Mizuki being held!" 

The two glanced at each other before Raidou stepped forward. "Is something wrong, Kakashi? You're not acting like yourself."

Kakashi ignored the question, simply repeating himself. "Where is he!"

Genma stepped forward this time, hands raised placatingly. "Calm down, Kakashi. Tell us what's going on-"

Kakashi cut him off, anger getting the better of his tongue. "Didn't it seem odd? Didn't you think he was acting strange? You ignored it, only thinking of yourself!"

Genma's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Kakashi?"

The copy nin clenched his jaw, stalking past the two men. They rushed to keep up with him, silently taking him where he wanted to go. Reaching the cell, Kakashi slammed his fist against the bars. "Mizuki," he growled out.

The frail man looked over to his visitor and a smile broke across his face. "Well, if it isn't the great Hatake Kakashi. To what do I owe this honor?" Kakashi shoved the note through the bars and Mizuki looked over it with interest. Suddenly he began laughing, looking now into Kakashi's eye. "Then I take it Iruka hasn't been able to shake that little rumor I started? It's good to see at least one of my works has endured."

Kakashi slammed his fist against the bars again. "What do you know about this?"

Mizuki was still laughing. "He's finally found himself a savior. I wonder if you'll ever be able to get him to really trust you. Did you come to him at night, just like the others? Is he fighting at all any more?"

Behind Kakashi, Genma's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. Turning suddenly green, he clasped one hand over his mouth, taking a step back. Raidou turned to his companion. "Genma? What . . ."

Genma retreated several more steps. "I've done something horrible," he whispered.

Mizuki sat back on his cot, his laughter growing. "Does it hurt, Kakashi? To know how unclean I've made him? You know, it only took two months to break that goody goody teacher."

Kakashi growled at the man. "Tell me what you know about this, or I will rip you in two."

The prisoner just looked at him. "No you won't. The guards wouldn't let you, I can't even defend myself anymore."

Kakashi looked back at the two men that had less than willingly guided him. Genma looked truly sick and Raidou was completely absorbed in trying to figure out what was wrong. As he looked back at Mizuki, Kakashi smiled evilly. "Something tells me I could do anything I want to you and they wouldn't lift a finger to stop me."

Mizuki frowned slightly. "I don't know anything about this, Kakashi. But I wasn't the only one to visit Iruka in the beginning." The man let out another chuckle. "When you find them, give them my compliments, will you? I can just picture what that do-gooder must look like right now."

With another growl, Kakashi hit the cell bars again and turned to Genma. Anger still fueling him, he grabbed the man's vest, shoving him against the wall. "Where did you hear about it?"

Raidou was there in an instant, kunai mere inches from Kakashi's neck. Genma shook his head quickly, holding up a hand in a clear sign to stop. "I swear, Kakashi, I didn't know."

Kakashi just glared. "I asked who you heard it from!"

Genma shook his head. "I don't remember." Kakashi shook him again and Genma again had to motion Raidou back. "I swear, Kakashi, I don't remember!"

"I know Itsuo heard about it from you! I need to know who told you!"

Suddenly Genma met the copy nin's eyes. "Wait, Itsuo?" He shook his head quickly. "I never told Itsuo, I haven't told anyone, I didn't want to risk his kids finding out! I only heard about a month ago and right after that he started dating you!"

Kakashi slowly released his hold, letting the startled man regain his own feet. "What are you talking about?"

Genma shook his head again, his eyes still wide as saucers. "I don't remember who told me, but I never told Itsuo."

Behind them, Mizuki was chuckling again. "Tell me, does the village still think Itsuo is a bumbling fool? He always was so good at hiding his true nature."

Kakashi growled, stalking back towards the jail's entrance. Behind him, Raidou was helping the still green Genma stand steady. "Tell me what's going on. Genma, please . . ."

**

* * *

A / N: **The elusive Mizuki appears, written much less crazy than in many fics, but still a crazy bastard. I feel kinda bad for Genma. I'm being mean to him, but that's how it goes. It really wasnt his fault, ne? Seems like he got tricked. Seems like actually a lot of people got tricked. But Kakashi is on a path for blood . . . but you'll have to wait for next chapter. I'm cruel, ne? Just hang on 'til Monday - it'll make a good Christmas present. 


	9. Final Meeting

**Author:** Lily Kalanoa

**Story:** Reputation

**Genre:** Naruto – angst / romance

**Rating:** M / R

**Warnings:** A very dark story. Involves rape / Non consensual sex. Reference to child (young person) abuse and blackmail.Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Various. Eventual Iruka / Kakashi

**Spoilers:** Some spoilers for episodes 143-147 (or whatever episodes that arc is). Placed after then, but before the time skip. Exact timeline is woobly.

**Author Notes:** In the story arc where Mizuki comes back and faces Iruka, I got the feeling that there was a lot more to their relationship than was explored during the episodes. If you didn't feel the same way, reading this story will probably make you watch those episodes in a whole new way. In general, there are very few spoilers throughout, but I'm serious about those warnings. This is a VERY DARK FIC with adult themes and pseudo-graphic sexual scenes. Having said all that, I do hope that you like it. Please review

**A / N 2: **Saa, did everyone have a good holiday? Christmas, Kwanza, Chanukha? (sorry, don't know how to spell that one) I write the author's notes straight on ffnet, so I don't have a spellchecker. Anyway, mine was pretty good, thanks for asking. Now, I know you're all just anxious to get to the story, what with that cliffhanger over the weekend, so I'll keep this breif. A special thanks to psychotic KAT - praise like that doesn't come along every day. I hope my upcoming drama appeases my dear friend anon (sharp as usual at reading into those motivations) And hello "just a fan". would that be bovine of the holy variety? Yeah, I know my commas are screwy. It's like the only grammer thing I can't seem to get right. sigh. Oh well, on with the show!

* * *

Iruka sat curled in the plush cushions on his couch. His head was spinning, begging for release. Pakkun sat at his feet, chin and front paws resting on the teacher's sandal quietly. "Come on, kid, everything'll turn out okay. Just trust in Kakashi . . . he's not nearly as much of a bumbler as people make him out to be." The dog had been trying to cheer the chunin up for nearly an hour with no luck. "He'll figure something out to get you out of this mess." When he still got no response, he lapsed into silence. 

Iruka finally stirred at a soft knock on his door. He stood, stepping closer to the closed portal. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Itsuo. Are you all right, Iruka? You weren't in class."

Iruka frowned, stopping several feet from the door. "Go away," he whispered, just loud enough for the other man to hear.

Itsuo's concerned voice drifted through the door after a slight pause. "Let me in, Iruka. Open the door." Iruka hesitated another minute before he slowly unlatched the door. Itsuo smiled at the taller man as the door swung open. "Are you all right?" he asked again.

Iruka averted his eyes, looking at the floor as he stepped backwards into the living area again. Itsuo followed him, bending slightly so he could see into his face. Iruka wrapped his arms around himself, turning his back to the other chunin.

Itsuo's smile didn't fade. Slowly he rested his arms on the teacher's shoulders. "Something's happened, hasn't it?" Iruka didn't respond. Itsuo leaned closer, breathing gently across the man's ear. "Did someone break the rules?"

Suddenly Iruka stiffened, pulling away. "Stop. Itsuo, I can't."

The other closed the distance between them again. "Come now, Iruka. I've always been a gentle lover. Don't I at least deserve a goodbye?" Iruka shivered and tried to back away again, but the chunin's arms tightened on his shoulders. "Or would you rather I leave those letters for your friends to find?"

Iruka was suddenly and completely still. Itsuo's eyes gleamed. "Y-you-"

"Yes, me. It must have occurred to you. I mean, you were given to me by Mizuki himself." Iruka's eyes shifted, the horror in them dissolving into rage. Itsuo only smiled wider; it was still so easy to read the man. He leapt away, putting the length of the room between them before the teacher could try anything. "I wouldn't-"

Suddenly Iruka was right there, only two feet away and fists coming up to strike, kunai glinting. Itsuo jerked back again, coming flush to the wall in his shock. Since when could Iruka _move_ like that! "I wouldn't!" he repeated, louder. Iruka had him pinned to the wall, one kunai pressed to his throat enough to draw a thin line of blood. His glower didn't lessen, daring Itsuo to try something.

Itsuo forced his lips into a smirk, ignoring the cold pain across his throat. "Go ahead and kill me," he taunted, using a tone that he knew would keep Iruka frozen. Still he could see the temptation in the teacher's eyes. "It would solve all your problems, wouldn't it?" Iruka's hand relaxed to the point Itsuo was able to push him back, disarming him. Fighting wasn't his style; he'd never been good, even among his peers. But words . . . those he could work with. "Now Iruka, you're a smart guy, you know that won't be the end of it."

Itsuo suddenly jerked back, yelping as small sharp fangs sank into his forearm. He pulled back from Iruka, throwing the pug that had bitten him to the floor hard. Iruka darted towards the fallen dog with a startled "Pakkun!" only to have Itsuo block his path.

Itsuo blocked up, catching Iruka in the chest and knocking him off balance. The teacher returned with a savage blow to the other's gut, but Itsuo's hands had found purchase around the other's throat.

Iruka's hand shot up, locking around one elbow and preparing to break it. Itsuo growled, tightening his hold. "Go on!" Iruka hesitated, the uncertainty playing across his eyes clearly. "You can get away and run to your precious jounin. I'll run back to the school-" Iruka's hand went lax, retreating to the hands blocking his air. "Or you could accept it. Just like you always have. And things won't change, no one will know . . ."

Iruka's vision was darkening. His lungs ached, but he would pass out long before that became a pressing issue. Itsuo's fingers were digging into his arteries, shutting down the blood flow to his brain. His fingers dug a little more into his captor's hands, his mouth working uselessly. Kakashi's name clung to his lips and Iruka's eyes began to tear as he realised it. Behind Itsuo, Pakkun was on his feet again, but he didn't attack, gazing at the two men with an odd look.

Itsuo seemed not to have noticed. He just smiled into the other man's face. "Relax, _Sensei_. Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it."

* * *

Kakashi was barely ten steps from the jail when Sato dropped to the ground in front of him. The silver haired man didn't pause. "Itsuo. I know." 

The man stood, matching Kakashi's step. "Good. Our friends are trying to track him down now. But Kakashi-" he grabbed the jounin's arm and forced him to stop. "Iruka's gone."

What little color Kakashi had in his face disappeared. "Gone how?"

"We can't find Itsuo. Iruka's not in his apartment." Kakashi broke into a run, nearly leaving the other behind. "Kakashi, slow down. We don't know where-"

"Pakkun was with him. He wouldn't have left him. He wouldn't have lost him." The jounin was talking more to himself than the ANBU running beside him. Pakkun would be with Iruka, he had to be. If someone had attacked him . . . if Itsuo had . . . Pakkun would have found a way to stay with them. Because the dog knew that Kakashi could track him anywhere. And because it was the only way he currently had to find Iruka.

* * *

Iruka woke with a headache. Containing his groan, he focused on the world around him. To start with, he was bound, and it only got worse from there. He was upright, leaning against something, most likely a tree. Thin cords were wrapped around his hands, entwined between his fingers in an intricate pattern. He recognized the style by feel alone – Mizuki had developed it years ago to prevent the use of any jutsu to escape. Iruka shoved the memories aside. They were long in his past. 

Behind him, Iruka could feel the chakra of his captor. He frowned deeply and opened his eyes at last. He was indeed in the forest, at a clearing that overlooked one of the rivers. Iruka could hear the small waterfall nearby. Knowing he was awake, Itsuo let out a soft chuckle. He walked to where Iruka could see him, his smile cutting into the teacher like a knife. "How are we feeling?"

Iruka glared, saying nothing.

Itsuo's smile faded, replaced by more of a leer. "Feeling a bit angry? A bit betrayed? Was I really so good at gaining your trust, Sensei?"

Iruka dropped his eyes, staring at the dirt at his feet. "I always knew exactly what you were."

Itsuo just laughed again. "Did you really? Mizuki knew how to control you. He knew how to break you. But he needed me to spread the word. Did you really know it was me that sent them to you? Or are you lying to me now?" Iruka didn't move. Merely closed his eyes to help fight away the memories. "You should be thanking me, you know! If it weren't for me, Kakashi never would have given you a second glance."

"He's put a stop to this," Iruka muttered.

Itsuo growled. "And it's not just Kakashi. I made sure they knew about all your little rules. It's because of me you've never been hurt. It's because of me your precious students have been sheltered for so long. It's because I made sure they knew the rules before they ever came. I'm the one that's kept you _safe_."

Iruka's eyes opened again. Itsuo was in front of him, sandal-clad feet directly in Iruka's view. _It's because of you I've suffered through all this. It's because of you I may not have a job when I return. You're the one that's taken me away from Kakashi . . ._ Iruka traced his eyes up slowly until he was looking Itsuo in the face again. _It's all because of you._

Itsuo looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose I did make a mistake. It's caused you a lot of trouble and I'm truly sorry for that. I usually tell shinobi that I know can keep a secret. That will abide by the rules – yours _and_ mine. I misjudged Kakashi, and now you've suffered because of it. Because of everything _he's_ done."

"He's put a stop to this," Iruka repeated, mind finally clicking into gear again. "And nothing you do now can change that." Itsuo's eyes faltered. Iruka didn't miss it. "No one can change what he's done. Not you or me or any little slip of paper you leave in my classroom."

"Then you don't care if your students find out about what you do?"

"What do you expect to gain by this, Itsuo? Do you honestly think you can get away from the village; they know what you've done!"

"Ah, but you're forgetting, _Sensei_, I have you. As long as I have you as my hostage, none of them will touch me. As long as I can control you-"

"You think you can control me? You don't even know me!"

The dark haired man leaned close to him and narrowed his eyes. "I do know you, Iruka. Behind any big talk you spout, the worst thing that could happen to you is for your secret to get out. And it doesn't matter where I go, I can control that from anywhere."

Iruka smiled, the barest grin tugging at his lips. "Let me ask you something now, Itsuo, since you seem to know everything about me." Iruka watched as that same doubt flickered through the other man's eyes. "Did you know that Kakashi was willing to lose everything just to help me with this?" The jounin hadn't said it directly, but it had been obvious in his every action. Itsuo began to look more nervous. "Did you know that I've been asked to test to become jounin four times now? Did you know that I figured out how to counter Mizuki's jutsu-block more than three years ago?" Itsuo's eyes widened significantly at that and Iruka's smile grew. "And did you know that your rope tying skills are surpassed by my eight-year-olds?"

Itsuo reeled backwards as Iruka leapt at him. The teacher had no weapons, having been stripped of his pouch long ago. It didn't seem to matter. Itsuo was forced onto his back, several harsh blows hitting his chest before he could give any real defense at all. He blocked franticaly, twisting in a desperate attempt to get out from under the enraged man. Barely able to form the seals for a replacement jutsu, it was only partly successful and Iruka grabbed at his leg again before he could retreat more than a few steps.

Iruka felt surprisingly calm as he grappled the man to the ground once more. Had he been told the previous day that he would hold in his hands the life of the man that had ruined his, Iruka would have laughed. No more than an hour ago he had been willing to give absolutely anything to keep his reputation hidden away.

Itsuo managed to get a kunai into his hand, stabbing towards the teacher's arm desperately. He wasn't even able to draw blood. Iruka couldn't deny it felt good to disarm the other man, force him into a joint lock, and bring him to the ground. Itsuo reared back, ignoring the pain it put on his shoulder. He twisted, managing to knock the teacher onto his back, and squirmed out of the hold.

Itsuo knew he was beaten long before he conceded the fight. He finally raised his hand in surrender, cowering near the edge of the cliff. Iruka ignored him, hands flying into seals and summoning his weapon of choice, the oversized shuriken he'd favored since his boyhood.

"Iruka!"

The teacher froze, recognizing the voice instantly. How long had Kakashi been watching this, just out of sight, hidden by the trees?

"If you're going to kill him, no one would blame you."

Itsuo still held one hand up, blocking most of his face. He'd lost, all he could hope for now was to escape with his life.

"But are you willing to pay that price? Iruka . . ."

Iruka felt his shoulders untense, more than ready to stop this fight. He lowered his arm, shuriken disappearing in a puff of smoke. Slowly he turned his eyes away from the creature in front of him. Even more slowly, he turned his back on the man, staring at Kakashi instead. Seeing the man made his adrenaline turn off almost instantaneously. His entire body became heavy, relief flooding through him at the knowledge that it was finally over.

He never saw Kakashi move. He felt the jounin's hand on his shoulder, forcing his body to turn around further. With a gasp, he looked around to where Kakashi now stood, between him and Itsuo. He held a kunai in his hand. A second kunai lay in the grass, knocked aside by the jounin. There were two men already beside Itsuo when Iruka glared at him, locking his arms painfully behind his back.

It hit Iruka all at once as he took in the silent ANBU masks. He wasn't sure how long they'd been watching him, but Kakashi and these two men – and who knew how many others – had watched in complete silence as he had attacked Itsuo. They'd watched when he hovered on the brink of killing him. Had kept their presence hidden when Kakashi had offered to turn a blind eye and _let_ Iruka kill him. Iruka bent to retrieve the kunai on the ground, waving it as he approached the imprisoned man.

Iruka punched out, slashing the kunai across the imprisoned man's cheek. The chunin flinched again as the tip of the blade was pressed lightly under his chin. The ANBU made no move at all. They would let him kill him if he wished. And Itsuo knew it, it was clear in his eyes. Iruka held the man's gaze for a minute. "Game over. I win." He dropped the kunai, turning his back on the man again as the ANBU guard forcibly carried him away.

Iruka wanted nothing more than to fall into Kakashi's arms. Let the older man carry him back to his apartment, or the jounin's apartment, or the top of the monument for all he cared, just anywhere he could _sleep_. A woman in an ANBU mask walked towards him with purpose and Iruka knew this wasn't over yet, no matter how much he wished it were.

"The Hokage wants to see Iruka immediately." She reached forward, hand wrapping not around Iruka's arm, but Kakashi's. The expressionless mask never looked away from the teacher. "Alone."

Iruka looked to Kakashi, easily reading the concern in his visible eye. But if Tsunade had summoned him, there was nothing either of them could do. Iruka nodded tiredly and leapt into the trees.

**

* * *

A / N: **And there we have Itsuo's last stand. In the beginning, I intended Mizuki to be the main bad guy, because I couldn't remember what happened to him at the end of ep. 147-ish. However, since he was in jail, we fell back on the 'loyal lackey'. Itsuo. I already have the scene written in the companion where Iruka is 'given' to him. Speaking of, the first chapter of that also went up today, just before I posted this. It is called 'Building Destruction' and tells a few different stories about Iruka's past as well as some about what happens between him and Kakashi afterwards. Please go check it out, I think you'll all enjoy it! 


	10. Hokage's Rule

**Author:** Lily Kalanoa

**Story:** Reputation

**Genre:** Naruto – angst / romance

**Rating:** M / R

**Warnings:** A very dark story. Involves rape / Non consensual sex. Reference to child (young person) abuse and blackmail.Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Various. Eventual Iruka / Kakashi

**Spoilers:** Some spoilers for episodes 143-147 (or whatever episodes that arc is). Placed after then, but before the time skip. Exact timeline is woobly.

**Author Notes:** In the story arc where Mizuki comes back and faces Iruka, I got the feeling that there was a lot more to their relationship than was explored during the episodes. If you didn't feel the same way, reading this story will probably make you watch those episodes in a whole new way. In general, there are very few spoilers throughout, but I'm serious about those warnings. This is a VERY DARK FIC with adult themes and pseudo-graphic sexual scenes. Having said all that, I do hope that you like it. Please review

**A / N 2: **And you thought it was over once the bad guy was caught. Foolish you, this is a lesson in real life - catching the baddie is never really the end. Again I'm all warm and super fuzzly from all the reviews! Lots of you like the way Iruka was depicted and how he was able to overcome his fear. I must admit I agree, Iru-chan's all kinds of tuff in this story. Aoi! Where are you? How can I praise you if you don't review?! Oh, but IcySaphire, Taita, MeeLee, Mo, much love to you all, I'm so glad to hear from each of you and all you otherses, too. As usual, anon makes me super fuzzly, I do so appreciate your presence. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of Reputation. Oh, and thanks everyone who checked out "Building Destruction" so far I've gotten back good things on that, so I recommend it again.

* * *

Iruka stood completely still, years of habit forcing him to stand straight despite the weariness that made him want to lie down. His head was bowed slightly, staring blindly at the Hokage's large desk, avoiding looking at the woman herself. He'd been standing there for a couple of minutes now, waiting for her to say something. 

Finally the woman let out a sigh, setting aside the papers she'd been rifling through. "I've been aware of your condition for some time now. As was my predecessor. Like him, I believed you to be in control of the situation."

Iruka nodded, feeling numb.

"You've lied repeatedly to more shinobi than I can count right now. You've managed to keep the truth from the entire village." Iruka flinched, his gaze falling further. "And you've protected your students as well as many high ranking shinobi in the village. I don't need to tell you what an accomplishment that is in a village of a couple hundred ninja."

Iruka frowned. This was sounding less and less like a lecture and more like a string of compliments.

"That being said, I can't help but wonder what sort of man would forsake the help of his friends and allow himself to suffer so needlessly for so long." Iruka's whole body tensed. Here it came. "I can only think that man must have the strongest will of any man I've known, not to mention the most compassion and devotion to the people he cares about. A man that I never thought I'd have the honor of coming across. Those willing to sacrifice themselves for the good of others are fewer and fewer these days. Even on missions, you are among a dying breed, Sensei."

Iruka thought despairingly about how much longer he'd be able to acknowledge that title. Still, the words were sounding like praise. Like a compliment to his skills . . .

"Furthermore, I've seen some of the original traps and security measures you've thought up. I must say I'm rather impressed. Many of them could be put to great use as security measures. Others would make superb training for the shinobi of this village." Iruka glanced up, just barely catching the woman's eye. She smiled at him. "It's just one of the reasons I've come to the decision to officially promote you."

Iruka's eyes widened and he stuttered a moment. He mentally slapped himself, forcing his tongue to obey him. "What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"It's far overdue, I think. I'm officially raising your rank to that of jounin."

Iruka's eyes clenched shut. Tsunade was being kind, raising his reputation in the eyes of the village. But Jounin's could not teach children in the academy. It was why he'd never taken the test before. She was being kind, but she was still taking away what he cherished most. With a single nod, Iruka turned towards the door. "Thank you-"

"I'm not done, Iruka." The brunette stopped, looking back at the blonde woman as she shuffled several papers on her desk. "As a jounin, you will not be asked to man the missions desk as much, unless there are no other shinobi available. As such, your weekends are going to be significantly less busy. I expect you to find a time for an advanced class by next weekend."

"Advanced . . ."

"Yes. You'll be teaching advanced jutsus as well as escape tricks, espionage tactics, and infiltration techniques. You've more than proven your worth in each. You will also be in charge of refresher courses and tests for some of your fellow jounin." Iruka could only gape at the woman as she continued. "You may take the next couple of days off to recuperate as you see fit. However, I expect you to be in class first thing Monday morning or give plenty of notice for a substitute more capable than Aburame Shino to be found."

Iruka stuttered again, unable to process the words. "I-I'm sorry, class?"

"Yes, Sensei. Class. Your students need you." The woman tilted her head, her smile still there, warm and reassuring. "You've been through a lot to keep them. I won't be the one to take them away from you." Iruka nodded, still not quite sure he understood everything that was happening. Tsunade looked back at the papers in her hands. "I've told the missions desk that Kakashi will be unavailable for missions for a few days. You've earned a bit more of his time, I think. Now go on, I have other things to deal with."

Iruka felt a smile finally tug at his lips. With a hurried thank you and a bow, he left the woman's office. Things were beginning to sink in. Everything was going to be all right. Exiting the large building, Iruka came to an abrupt halt, finding his path blocked by Raidou and Genma. Genma didn't meet the teacher's eyes. Iruka just ducked his head, muttering a greeting to the men as he passed.

Genma reached out to him as he passed, stopping him. "I owe you a lot, Iruka-"

The teacher shook his head. "Don't. It's fine." He glanced significantly at Raidou, silently asking if the other man knew anything.

Genma's head dropped slightly. "We're going out now, did you know?" Iruka muttered a congratulations and Genma continued in a whisper. "I don't want to keep any secrets, but . . ."

Raidou cut in. "All he's said is that it's up to you, Iruka. Although after hearing Mizuki, I think I have an idea what's going on."

Iruka nodded on reflex, peering at the other men. He focused on Raidou's concerned face, wondering how the other man would react if he knew what had gone on between him and Genma. Finally he nodded, looking at Genma. "You're a good man, I've never doubted that. If you want to tell him . . ." Iruka trailed to a stop, his eyes falling to the ground.

Raidou stepped closer to the teacher. "If you don't want me to know-"

Iruka shook his head quickly, looking at the other. "It's fine. I'm glad to hear about you two. He's a good catch, Raidou."

The jounin bowed his head, smiling. "Speaking of good catches; Kakashi has been hanging around your apartment building. You might want to go see him before he has a stroke. Maybe you two could join us for dinner in a couple hours?"

Iruka smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Genma looked nervously at Raidou before nodding as well. "We'll see you then, Iruka-san." Iruka didn't miss the title. They both knew it wasn't necessary, but it was a simple way to apologize without saying the actual words.

Iruka's smile grew, watching the two men continue on their way. It had been too long since he'd opened up to someone and trusted them as a friend. Kakashi being the _definite_ exception.

The silver haired ninja had his nose buried in his book when Iruka walked up, but closed it as soon as he caught sight of the teacher. "Iruka-"

"Not here. Come up stairs."

Kakashi nodded, looking slightly dejected. He climbed the stairs, following Iruka to his apartment in silence. Kakashi hardly waited for the door to close. His mask was suddenly but a memory and Iruka was all but crushed to his chest in a passionate kiss. Iruka pulled away after a moment and Kakashi let him retreat. Only to catch him in his arms again in less than a second, burying his face in the teacher's neck and just holding on as if for life itself.

Iruka pushed against Kakashi's shoulders gently until the man pulled back again. "I've lost too many important people, Iruka, I was terrified that you were going to join that list."

"I'm fine, Kakashi. Fine, see?"

Kakashi tightened his hold again, once more burying his face. "I'm not just talking about Itsuo, we both know you were in no serious danger from him. But what he did to you . . . Iruka, you scared me when you went silent like that. You were there, solid in my arms, just like you are now. But all you gave me was that blank face. I don't ever want to see that face again."

Iruka pushed the other away again, offering him a small smile. "It's all right. I'm fine, Kakashi." The silver haired jounin took another step back, looking at the younger man in silence. Iruka looked down at the ground. "How did you find me?"

"Pakkun. He didn't want to attack and risk you getting hurt. But he followed you and I followed him."

Iruka didn't life his gaze. "When did you get there?"

Kakashi smiled again, looking cocky and proud of himself. "Right around countering Mizuki, calling Itsuo an eight year old, and tackling him to the ground." His smile faded into seriousness. "If you hadn't been in control when I got there, I would have brought him down myself."

Iruka's smile returned slightly and he looked up at Kakashi for a moment before looking away again. Kakashi turned slightly, looking towards the door. "I'm glad you're all right. I should probably let you get some rest."

Iruka spoke before he thought about it. "Wait."

Kakashi looked back at the teacher. "We aren't a couple, Iruka. I forced this on you . . . I thought you'd want me to leave."

Iruka frowned at the other. "You can't go, I've already made plans. We're supposed to double date with Genma and Raidou."

Kakashi smiled, stepping closer to the teacher again. "Then I can stay?" He wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist, holding the man close.

Iruka blushed, ducking his head. "Please don't leave."

Kakashi smiled with undeniable relief. "Are you still squeamish about kissing me? Because I would really love to kiss you right now, Iru-chan."

Iruka just smiled, pulling the other into a tender kiss before pulling back and giving his reply. "You never have to ask again, Ka-kun."

The copy nin suddenly got a wicked glint in his eye. "Just about kissing? Because there's a lot of _other_ things I'd absolutely love to do to you right now." His hands were wandering, pulling his shirt away and eagerly attacking the skin beneath. He hesitated though, and Iruka's smile grew. Foreplay or no, Kakashi was serious about asking permission.

Iruka's hands drifted over the copy nin's back. "I do seem to recall something about giving you private lessons. Something about wandering hands." Kakashi laughed, continuing his exploration of the teacher's chest. One of Iruka's hands dipped into the older man's weapon's pouch, pulling out a length of rope. "And I recall promising to show you some of my rope skills."

Kakashi dipped in, kissing the teacher deeply. "Yes, but as you recall, I'm slow with that whole hand thing, but I'm a genious with rope."

Iruka's eyes glinted and he pulled away quickly. A second later the rope was looped around Kakashi's wrist, Iruka pulling the other around quickly. "I told you last time I wouldn't underestimate you. You haven't seen what I can do."

Kakashi allowed himself to be pulled forward before he turned the momentum in his favor, bringing them both to the ground. Iruka just gasped, his previous fatigue evaporating. With a final coherent thought, Iruka realized they would likely be late to their date. He really hoped Genma and Raidou wouldn't mind.

**Owari**

**

* * *

A / N: **Ah, so cute and fluffy! I like the way this ended. Very good. Hope you all like it too! If there are any questions or comments that want a reply, PM me or just say so in the review. Thank you all for sticking it out, I hope to get out more good stuff for you in the future! 


End file.
